Deeply Wounded
by vai.piowliang
Summary: Apa yang telah Yunho lakukan untuk menolong Jaejong membuat hidupnya berubah seketika. begitupun dengan orientasi sexualnya yang adalah namja normal menjadi seorang pecinta sesama jenis karena pesona seorang Kim Jaejoong. demi Jaejoong Yunho melupakan statusnya yang merupakan putera tunggal seorang Jaksa Agung di kota Seoul. FF YUNJAE/Wonkyu/Wonjae/Yunra/TopJae warning YAOI TYPOS
1. Chapter 1

**Ff Yunjae Vai yang pertama bergenre Trhille Romance**

**dengan cerita yang Vai Piowliang sekali**

**read and review**

**and find the story**

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

Kertas bergambar wajah Yoochun dengan kata Missing sudah dicopy menjadi puluhan lembar. Jaejoong namja cantik bertubuh kurus dan berkulit putih itu begitu sibuk membubuhkan lem kesetiap lebar kertas itu untuk segera dia tempelkan dibeberapa tempat.

"apa yakin dia akan ditemukan Jae? Dia sudah sebulan menghilang tanpa kabar! Apa kau yakin dia akan kembali?" tanya Junsu sahabatnya membantu menempelkan kertas – kertas itu

"yang aku inginkan sekarang adalah dia kembali dengan selamat! Aku sungguh merindukannya! Dia sahabatku yang lain selain dirimu" air mata Jaejong selalu mengalir dengan lancar setiap dia teringat sosok Yoochun sahabatnya

"aku juga sangat merindukannya Jae! Berdoalah dia akan segera kembali" ujar Junsu kembali menyusuri jalanan untuk menempel kertas bergambar Yoochun.

.

.

Setiap malam Jaejoong yang seorang bartender disebuah club khusus kaum lesbian dan gay berkumpul menghabiskan waktu malamnya. Melayani para peminum minuman racikan dari tangan terampilnya.

Wajahnya yang cantik meski dia seorang namja selalu menarik hampir semua pengunjung seme yang selalu mengajaknya berkencan semalam. Namun Jaejong selalu menolaknya secara halus dengan alasan dia sudah memiliki kekasih.

"yaa Jaejong-ah! kemarin aku melihat mantan kekasihmu yang kaya itu jalan dengan seorang penyanyi tampan pendatang baru itu! kalau tidak salah namanya,,,"

"Cho Kyuhyun! Aku tahu itu" Jaejoong menimpal sebelum rekannya menyelesaikan kalimatnya

"dulu aku kira dia tidak akan pernah berpaling darimu! Karena aku melihat dia begitu mencintaimu Jaejoong-ah!" kembali rekannya berbicara selagi dia meracik minuman untuk tamunya

"orang bisa berubah! Kau harus ingat itu" Jaejoong mulai mengocok racikannya sesuai pesanan tamunya.

_'Siwon-ah! bogoshipo'_

.

.

Jam ditangan Jaejoong sudah menunjukan pukul 4 pagi dini hari. Bersama Junsu yang bekerja sebagai penyanyi diclub itu mereka berjalan menyusuri trotoar jalanan menuju rumah besar empat kamar warisan satu – satunya yang ditinggalkan orang tua Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ah! tidakkan kau berminat untuk menyewakan kamar disamping kamar Yoochun pada seseorang? Yoochun sudah lama menghilang! Kita kekurangan uang untuk membayar tagihan gas, air, juga listrik. Kalau kau setuju untuk menyewakan kamar itu kita akan mendapatkan tambahan pemasukan. Bagaimana pendapatmu?" tanya Junsu mengetatkan jaketnya

"kau atur saja! Tugasku dirumah hanyalah seorang koki bukan! Kau yang mengatur semua! Aku percayakan padamu. Tapi satu pintaku, jangan ganggu kamar Yoochun" respon Jaejoong melipat kedua tangannya didada

.

.

**The next day**

Teeeet

Bel Pintu rumah sewa sepertinya dipijit seseorang. Jaejoong yang baru saja terlelap setelah kerja malamnya masih terpejam. Begitu juga dengan Junsu yang sama – sama baru saja pulang dari kerja malamnya.

Teeet

Bel pintu itu kembali dipijit sehingga membangunkan Junsu dan terpaksa membuka pintu itu.

Clek

Pintu itu dibuka Junsu lalu terlihat tamu yang begitu gagah juga tampan berdiri tegak dihadapannya.

"apakah kamar yang kau iklankan disurat kabar itu masih kosong? Aku berminat untuk melihatnya jika cocok aku akan menyewanya" sapa tamu itu langsung pada tujuannya

"ahh silahkan masuk!" Junsu membuka pintunya lebih lebar agar tamunya dapat masuk

"kalau boleh aku tahu, berapa orang yang menghuni rumah ini?" tanya sang tamu melihat sekeliling rumah

"hanya aku dan sahabatku yang masih tertidur! Ini kamar yang akan kami sewakan! Silahkan masuk dan lihatlah" Junsu membukakan pintu kamar yang akan dia sewakan

"lumayan! Aku menyukainya! Rumah ini jaraknya dekat dengan kampusku. Aku suka dan aku akan segera menyewanya. Aku akan membayar dua kali lipat dari harga yang kau sebutkan diiklan dengan syarat aku bebas membawa masuk tamuku dan bermalam didalam kamarku. Apa kau menyetujuinya" tamu itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabatan dengan Junsu

"tentu saja! Kau sedang berhadapan dengan orang terasyik didunia ini" jawab Junsu bercanda

"kalau begitu aku akan segera menyewa kamar ini! Besok aku akan membawa barangku"

"ahh bagus kalau begitu! Namaku Xia Junsu! Kau?" Junsu bertanya karena sejak tadi tamu itu tidak juga menyebut namanya

"ahh aku lupa untuk mengenalkan namaku! Aku Jung yunho" tamu itu terkekeh karena dia merasa konyol dengan sikap grasa grusunya

"Junsu-ah! apa kau melihat dimana handukku?" tiba – tiba Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya memakan celana pendek tipis dengan telanjang dada memperlihatkan tubuh kurusnya

"siapa dia?" tanya Yunho memandangi wajah cantik Jaejoong namun terkesima saat melihat tubuh pemilik wajah cantik itu adalah seorang namja

"dia pemilik rumah ini! Namanya Kim Jaejoong" jawab Junsu dengan senyum

"siapa dia?" tanya Jaejoong menatap Yunho dingin

"dia Jung Yunho! Dia akan tinggal bersama kita! Dia akan menyewa kamar itu" jawab Junsu semangat

"ahh! Selamat datang! Semoga kau betah hidup bersama kami!" sambut Jaejoong ramah lalu kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya.

.

.

Yunho sudah membereskan semua barang bawaannya kedalam kamar dibantu yeoja chingunya yang sangat cantik bermana Kim Bora. Saat itu Jaejoong sedang bersiap untuk kerja malam seperti biasanya.

Jaejoong melirik kearah kamar dimana Yunho sedang berciuman mesra dengan yeoja chingunya itu lalu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"tutup pintunya! Atau kau memang ingin kami melihat apa yang kau lakukan didalam kamar?" sindir Jaejoong meneruskan langkahnya menuruni anak tangga menuju lantai bawah

.

Diluar Junsu yang sedang menunggu Jaejoong untuk berangkat bersama sedang memandangi mobil Porche milik namja muda yang menyewa kamar dirumah tempat dia tinggal.

"mobil siapa itu?" tanya Jaejoong menutup pintu

"namja bernama Yunho adalah pemiliknya" jawab Junsu berdiri membersihkan celana jeansnya dari debu

"terlihat jelas namja itu adalah anak orang kaya! Lalu kenapa dia berminat menyewa kamar usang dirumahku? bukankah dia juga mampu menyewa sebuah appartemen?" Jaejoong melirik kearah jendela kamar dilantai atas dimana Yunho menjadi penghuninya

"molayeo! Bukan urusan kita" Junsu menepuk bahu Jaejoong

"kajja!" Jaejoong mengajaknya untuk pergi

Yunho yang sudah tidak bernafsu segera menghentikan aksinya menciumi kekasih yeojanya itu.

"kau harus segera pulang! Miane aku terlalu lelah untuk mengantarmu! Pakai taski saja aku ingin beristirahat" Yunho berubah menjadi dingin lalu berbaring diatas kasurnya

"oppa! kau selalu seperti itu" keluh Bora meraih handbag-nya

"miane! Besok malam aku akan mengajakmu untuk bermalam disini! Aku berjanji" rayu Yunho masih berbaring diatas kasurnya

"jinja? Apakah aku perlu membeli sekotak kondom?" Bora melonpat kearah kasur lalu menindih tubuh gagah Yunho

"belilah! Aku tidak ingin kau mengandung anakku sebelum kuliahku kelar" Yunho menggulingkan tubuh Bora kesamping lalu segera turun dari kasurnya

"oppa!" keluh Bora manja

"aku sudah bilang aku terlalu lelah untuk bercanda denganmu! Aku ingin beristirahat" Yunho membela diri memandang pemandangan luar jendela kamarnya.

.

.

Jaejoong sedang merenung digudang penyimpanan bahan minuman disela waktu breaknya. Meneguk kaleng sodanya sambil menghisap rokoknya.

"Jaejoong-ah! ada seorang special mencarimu! Keluarlah!" rekan seprofesinya mengagetkan Jaejoong yang tengah asyik menghisap rokoknya

"nugu?" tanya Jaejoong tidak bersemangat

"keluar dan lihatlah sendiri" rekannya segera berlalu meninggalkan Jaejoong didalam gudang

"dia selalu menggangguku!" Jaejoong segera mematikan rokoknya dengan menginjaknya lalu bergegas keluar untuk menemui tamu yang mencarinya.

.

.

Jaejoong sudah kembali ketempat kerjanya melihat sekitar club mencari dimana tamu yang mencarinya itu.

"dia sedang ketoilet! Kau terlalu lama membuatnya menunggu" ujar rekan bernama Changmin itu

"sebenarnya siapa yang mencariku?" tanya Jaejoong mengerut

"nega!" terdengar suara tenor seorang namja dari belakang Jaejoong

Jaejoong segera menoreh kearah suara itu lalu

Degdeg degdeg

Dada Jaejoong berdebar saat melihat wajah tampan sang namja pemilik suara tenor itu.

"Choi Siwon!" Jaejoong menyebut nama namja itu dengan lidah yang kelu

"apa kabar? Lama tidak bertemu" sapa Siwon menyungingkan senyum malaikatnya sehingga membuat dimplenya terlihat jelas

"baik! Kau?" Jaejoong berjalan pelan mendekati Siwon yang duduk diatas kursi tinggi didepan meja bar

"aku juga baik! Bogosipo Kim Jaejoong!" ujar Siwon masih dengan senyum malaikatnya

"hhh kau! Lalu bagaimana dengan Cho Kyuhyun kekasih barumu itu?" keluh Jaejoong cemberut

"kau sudah mendengarnya? Gosh gosip memang terlalu cepat menyebar" Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya

"tentu saja! Kau sudah lama menjadi buah bibir kaum gay di club ini Choi Siwon!" ujar Jaejoong mulai memasukan es batu kedalam shakernya

"dia namja yang sangat baik juga manis dan penurut! Aku menyayanginya" Siwon berpaling memandang kearah Junsu sedang menyanyi menghibur pengunjung club itu

"aku dengar dia juga seorang penyanyi? Benarkah?" Jaejoong semakin penasaran

"hmmm! Dia seorang penyanyi" jawab Siwon meneguk minuman yang baru disuguhkan Jaejoong

"apakah kau akan bermalam denganku malam ini?" tanya Jaejoong perlahan

"jika kau mengijinkan! Aku akan bermalam ditempatmu!" jawab Siwon meneguk kembali minumannya

.

.

Didalam kamar Jaejoong Siwon dan Jaejoong sedang sibuk membuka pakaian yang menempel ditubuh mereka dengan bibir yang saling menempel berciuman penuh nafsu. Kedua tangan mereka tampak begitu sibuk saling mengocok dan memainkan vital pasangannya.

Dari luar kamar terdengar suara ribut dari dalam kamar pemilik rumah itu. yang dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh Yunho yang baru saja kembali dari dapur untuk mengisi gelasnya. Begitu juga Junsu yang baru saja pulang dari kerjanya sendirian karena Jaejoong ijin pulang lebih cepat saat Siwon mengajaknya pulang.

"apa yang kau lakukan disana?" tanya Junsu dari belakang Yunho dan berhasil mengejutkan Yunho

Yunho segera menoreh kearah suara Junsu dengan gugup

"ania! Aku hanya kebetulah lewat!" jawab Yunho kembali melangkah menuju kamarnya

"urus urusan mu sendiri! Aku yakin besok lusa kau akan melakukan hal yang sama didalam kamarmu!" sindir Junsu berlalu menuju kamarnya

.

.

Tepat pukul 5 pagi suara mobil Audy R8 milik Siwon berlalu dari rumah itu. Yunho yang sejak mendengar rintihan dan desahan dari kamar Jaejoong tidak dapat kembali terpejam. Dia melihat dari atas kamarnya menuju bawah dimana Siwon masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"rupakan dia seorang gay! Dia baru saja berkencan dengan seorang namja! Gila aku serumah dengan kaum gay?" Yunho berbicara pada dirinya sendiri

Dia lalu melangkah menuju tempat tidurnya berusaha untuk menutup matanya sebelum menjalankan kuliahnya jam 10 pagi nanti.

.

.

"dia melakukannya lagi? Kenapa kau selalu bertahan dengan perlakuan kasarnya hah? Kenapa kau selalu diam diperlakukan seperti itu? bukankah seharusnya kau melaporkannya kepihak berwajib?" terdengar suara Junsu teriak membentak seseorang

Yunho yang mungkin saja baru sekitar 2 jam dapat memejamkan matanya segera terbangun karena suara yang keras itu. yunho segera turun untuk keluar memastikan apa yang terjadi diluar kamarnya.

Clek

Pintu kamar dibuka Yunho. Dari kamarnya Yunho dapat melihat dengan jelas Junsu berdiri didepan kamar Jaejoong yang hanya terlihat tanggannya saja yang sedang menyiku dikusen pintu

"aku tidak akan pernah melaporkannya! Aku sangat mencintainya!" suara Jaejoong kini terdengar

Yunho yang penasaran keluar dari kamarnya untuk melihat sosok Jaejoong. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat Yunho kini bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah cantik Jaejoong dengan luka lebam dimata kanannya akibat sebuah pukulan.

"apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu?" spontan Yunho bertanya saat melihat Jaejoong begitu terluka

"bukan urusanmu! Urus urusan kalian masing – masing dan berhentilah mencampuri urusanku! Arra?" bentak Jaejoong membanting pintu kamarnya dengan sangat keras membuat Junsu juga Yunho tersentak

**tbc**

**annyeong para Yunjae Shipper**

**salam kenal yang dari author ngeyel ini**

**miane kalo chapter awal aja udh bikin yunjae Shipper kecewa karena ceritanya mungkin tidak secetarrr ff Yunjae biasanya**

**Vai lagi mencoba buat bikin ff shipper ini krn permintaan seorang chingu**

**yang udh baca jangan lupa review yah dan kasih pendapat kalian tentang ff yunjae ini**

**karakter pemain masih misterius dan akan berkembang setiap chapternya**

**miane buat yang gak suka ama Wonjae**

**moment Yunjaenya masih harus sabar yah! kan ceritanya Yunho adalah namja yang normal juga penjahat kelamin #plak**

**tunggu update chap selanjtnya yah**

**sekian chitchatnya**

**saranghae aishiteru wo ai ni**

**muaacchhh**

**annyeong!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

Walau masih memiliki luka lebam diwajahnya, Jaejoong memaksakan diri untuk tetap bekerja malam itu. dia merasa tidak nyaman berada dirumah tanpa bekerja. Karena sudah 3 malam dia absen menunggu luka lebam itu menghilang. dia sudah berdandan merapihkan dirinya lalu segera keluar dari kamarnya.

Diluar kamar Jaejoong mendengar suara tawa seorang yeoja hendak menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas. Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya saat dia melihat Yunho dan yeoja yang baru dia lihat berbeda dengan yeoja yang saat itu mengantarnya saat merapihkan barang bawaanya.

Tampak sekali kedekatan dan intimnya hubungan Yunho dan yeoja tersebut. Bahkan yeoja itu tidak ragu terus saja menciumi leher Yunho saat hendak memasuki kamar yang disewa Yunho.

_'bajingan juga namja ini! Sudah berapa banyak yeoja yang kau kencani? Aku penasaran berapa banyak yeoja yang akan kau bawa kemari?'_

Jaejoong meneruskan langkahnya melirik sinis kearah Yunho yang tanpa ragu membawa masuk yeoja sexy itu kedalam kamarnya.

"dimana kau? Andai kau ada disini namja itu tidak perlu masuk kedalam rumahku"

Ujar Jaejoong monolog saat memandangi pintu kamar Yoochun.

.

.

.

Jaejoong datang terlambat keclub yang sedang membuat acara khusus malam itu. dia sedang mengganti pakaiannya didalam ruang ganti dimana Junsu sedang beristirahat menikmati secangkir kopi panasnya

"kenapa kau datang? Bukankah kau masih terluka? Lihatlah lebam diwajahmu itu!" Junsu menghampiri Jaejoong yang sudah melepaskan kaos oblongnya

"bukankah hari ini ada acara spesial? Bagaimana mungkin bos mengijinkan bartendernya untuk libur saat ada acara seperti malam ini?" jawab Jaejoong memakai kemeja hitam yang menjadi seragam di club itu

"aku harap kau baik – baik saja! Karena aku melihat Cho Kyuhyun ada diclub ini" Junsu tersenyum getir saat mengabarkan berita itu

"jinja? Baguslah. Setidaknya aku bisa melihat secara langsung seperti apa wajah namja itu" wajah Jaejoong merona dimana matanya sedikit berkaca – kaca meninggalkan Junsu didalam ruang ganti

_'aku yakin kau tidak baik – baik saja Jaejoong-ah! aku tahu betapa besar cinta yang kau miliki untuk Siwon'_

Meja bar sudah dipenuhi pelanggan yang sedang menunggu minumannya diracik Changmin. Jaejoong segera menyapa salah satu dari mereka dan menanyakan minuman apa yang mereka ingin dia untuk meraciknya.

"annyeong!" terdengar suara seseorang menyapa Jaejoong

Jaejoong melirik kearah pemilik suara itu. suara itu milik seorang namja yang sangat tampan juga lumayan tinggi. Namja itu memiliki kulit yang pucat, bibir tebal, hidung mancung dan tatapan yang amat teduh.

"annyeong haseo!" balas Jaejoong mengangguk pelan

"kenalkan namaku Cho Kyuhyun! Kau pasti Kim Jaejoong bukan?" namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu menyapa Jaejoong dengan sangat ramah

Degdeg degdeg

Jantung Jaejoong berdebar kencang dan sesaat dia merasa nafasnya agak sesak melihat secara langsung wajah rivalnya yang jauh lebih menarik ketimbang dirinya.

"nee! Jaejoong imnida" Jaejoong kini terlihat sangat gugup

"bisakah kau buatkan minuman terbaik yang bisa kau buat untuk pelangganmu? Aku begitu penasaran dengan bakatmu meracik minuman dari botol – botol itu?" Kyuhyun duduk dikursi tinggi didepan meja bar

"tentu saja!" jawab Jaejoong mulai mengambil shakernya

Dengan begitu terampil Jaejoong meracikan segelas minuman untuk Kyuhyun yang merupakan rivalnya. Lalu menyuguhkan minuman itu pada Kyuhyun

"kenapa kau tidak bertanya bagaimana aku bisa tahu tentangmu? Dan kenapa aku berada ditempat ini?" tiba – tiba Kyuhyun bertanya dengan membuka sesi percakapan selanjutnya menjadi lebih menegangkan

"Choi Siwon! dialah yang membuat kau dan aku menjadi saling tahu" jawab Jaejoong menunduk dengan menatap mata Kyuhyun tajam

"betul sekali! Karena dialah aku akhirnya tahu siapa kau, karena dialah aku menjadi ingin tahu seperti apa kau, karena dialah aku ingin mengingatkan kau untuk menjauhinya" Kyuhyun berubah menjadi begitu dingin mengancam Jaejoong

"apa kau takut dia kembali kedalam pelukanku?" Jaejoong tidak ingin kalah dia malah menantang balik Kyuhyun

"mworago? Aku takut aku bersaing denganmu?" nada Kyuhyun seolah menyepelekan Jaejoong

"lalu kenapa kau mengancamku untuk menjauhinya? Terlihat begitu jelas kau begitu ketakutan Siwon akan kembali padaku" balas Jaejoong menatap Kyuhyun sinis

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu meneguk minumannya dan meludahkannya kembali kedalam gelas itu.

"minuman terburuk yang pernah aku minum! Aku tahu kau telah berkencan dengan Siwon hyung beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dia sudah mengakuinya padaku dan dia sangat menyesal telah mengkhianatiku! Aku mengancamnya untuk meninggalkannya karena dia telah mengkhianati cintaku. Tapi dia berlutut dihadapanku dan memohon aku untuk memaafkannya dengan air mata menetes dipipinya! Dia memang menikmati tubuhmu malam itu! tapi dia jauh lebih membutuhkan kehadiranku disampingnya! Dia tidak akan bisa memejamkan matanya sebelum aku mengucapkan selamat malam untuknya! Aku jelaskan padamu sekali lagi Kim Jaejoong! Yang Siwon hyung butuhkan bukanlah kepuasan sex yang hanya bisa kau berikan padanya! Tapi rasa nyaman dan kebahagiaan yang dia butuhkan dalam hidupnya yang hanya bisa dia dapatkan dariku! Bukalah matamu lebih lebar jangan kau rendahkan dirimu hanya menjadi pemuas sex sesaat" Kyuhyun menggebrak meja bar itu lalu meninggalkan sejumlah uang untuk membayar minumannya

"itulah yang dia lakukan dulu padaku! Lihat luka lebam diwajahku? Dia sakit dan suatu hari kau pasti akan merasakan luka lebam seperti ini diwajah tampanmu itu" teriak Jaejoong tanpa memperdulikan tamu yang lainnya

Kyuhyun mengehentikan langkahnya setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong. Dia lalu menoreh kearah Jaejoong kembali mendekatinya

"jika benar begitu kau sangatlah menyedihkan Kim Jaejoong! Siwon hyung tidak pernah berbuat kasar padaku! Dia sangat mencintaiku! Dah aku meyakini aku tidak akan pernah memiliki luka seperti yang kau alami" Kyuhyun berpaling mendelik lalu meninggalkan Jaejoong ditempat kerjanya

"brengsek!" Jaejoong menggerutu memandangi kepergian Kyuhyun dengan wajah penuh emosi

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkah keluar bar itu sambil menelpon seseorang.

"hyung bisa kau jemput aku di club tempat kerja mantan pacarmu itu!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara keras karena suasana club memang sangatlah berisik

.

.

Siwon sudah memarkirkan Audy R8-nya dipelataran parkir club tempat kerja Jaejoong. Dia melangkah dengan santai saat memasuki pintu masuk menuju club itu. didalam club suasana begitu ramai. Banyak pasangan lesbi juga gay sedang berdansa dilantai dansa diiringi musik hiphop yang emat keras.

_'dimana kau Kyu? Aku harap kau tidak membuat masalah datang keclub ini'_ Siwon berjalan menyururi lantai dansa mencari kekasihnya

"hyung!" tiba – tiba Kyuhyun memeluk pinggul Siwon dari belakang

Siwon menengok kearah belakangnya melihat Kyuhyun memang sedang memeluknya.

"kita pulang sekarang?" ajak Siwon mengecup kening Kyuhyun

"apa kau tidak ingin menyapa mantanmu itu?" pancing Kyuhyun dingin

"dia sedang bekerja! Aku tidak perlu mengganggunya" jawab Siwon merangkul pinggang Kyuhyun mengajaknya meninggalkan club itu.

Kedatangan Siwon hingga perginya bersama Kyuhyun sangat Jaejoong perhatikan dengan perasaan cemburu dalam hatinya. Tanpa terasa air matanya menetes karena dia memang sangat terluka melihat namja yang masih dicintainya sudah menemukan kekasih baru.

_'kau memang sudah melupakanku Choi Siwon! kau hanya memanfaatkan tubuhku untuk menikmatinya. Aku sungguh terluka dan kali ini aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu lagi'_

.

.

.

Jaejoong melangkah dengan lemas dan tak bersemangat saat menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya. Saat dia berjalan melewati kamar Yunho, dia mendengar suara gaduh yang berasal dari ranjang yang bergoyang juga rintihan seorang yeoja.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa bisa berbuat apapun mendengar perbuatan asusila didalam kamar yang dia sewakan untuk Yunho.

"jadi kau sehebat itu? semalam kau bercinta hingga pagi datang" ujar Jaejoong meneruskan langkahnya

"Jaejoong-ah!" Junsu memanggil dari pintu kamarnya

Jaejoong menengok lalu mengangkat alis matanya tanda dia merespon panggilan Junsu padanya.

"kemarilah!" Junsu memberi isyarat dengan tangannya berbicara pelan

Jaejoong segera menghampiri Junsu lalu ikut masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"lihatlah! Namja yang berada dikamar itu bukanlah anak biasa. Dia bungsu dari seorang jaksa agung. Dia memiliki hyung yang seorang pengacara muda dan sangat sukses" Junsu memperlihatkan informasi tentang identitas Yunho melalui ponsel pintarnya

"anak manja dan kaya macam dia kenapa bisa berada didalam rumahku? Aku menjadi curiga padanya. Apa yang dia harapkan untuk tinggal dirumah tua ini?" Jaejoong berfikir mengintip dari celah pintu kamar Jungsu menuju kamar Yunho

"apa harus aku selidiki?" tanya Junsu ikut mengintip

"terserah! Aku tidak tertarik untuk mengetahuinya lebih jauh lagi" jawab Jaejoong keluar kamar Junsu

Clek

Pintu kamar Yunho dibuka saat Jaejoong akan melewati kamar itu. yeoja semalam keluar tergesa dengan wajah kusut tanpa make up. Sementara Yunho mengantar yeoja telanjang dada hanya memakai selimut tipisnya untuk menutupi bagian intimnya. Jaejoong terpukau melihat bentuk tubuh Yunho yang begitu sempurna. Dia menelan air liurnya dan terpaku saat memandangi tubuh namja yang gagah itu.

"Jaejoong-ssi! waeyeo?" tanya Yunho dari pintu kamarnya

"ahh aniyeo" Jaejoong menghindar memalingkan tatapannya dengan reaksi yang gugup

Jaejoong berjalan tergesa masuk kedalam kamarnya lalu menutup kembali pintu kamar itu. dia lalu bersandar dibalik pintu kamarnya memegang dadanya yang berdebar kencang

"astaga kenapa aku begitu terpukau melihat namja itu telanjang dada? Ahhh ani... ani! Aku harus bisa mengendalikan perasaanku ini! Aku yakin semua ini semata karena tubuh namja itu mengingatkan aku pada Siwon"

.

.

.

Pagi itu Yunho yang hendak pergi kuliah sedang memanaskan mesin mobil Prochee-nya disamping rumah tua warisan orang tua Jaejoong. Yunho mendengar sebuah motor besar Ducati Monster 795 berhenti didepan rumah Jaejoong. Turun seorang namja cukup tinggi yang masih memakai helm fullfacenya. Namja itu membuka helmnya sehingga wajah tampan namun berkesan bengis jelas terlihat. Namja itu melangkah menuju pintu lalu masuk dengan sesuka hati tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

"siapa namja itu? kenapa dia begitu lantang masuk kedalam rumah orang? Apakah dia kekasih salah satu manusia gay itu?" Yunho berkata monolog memandangi jejak namja itu yang sudah masuk kedalam rumah.

.

.

.

Sementara didalam kamar Jaejoong sedang duduk ditepi kasurnya dengan kedua kaki yang menapak lantai. Tatapannya tertuju pada sosok namja yang sedang berdiri tegak dihadapannya memandanginya dengan kecewa.

"aku akan menempati kamar Yochun hyung hingga dia kembali! Aku ingin tahu sejauh mana usaha kalian untuk menemukannya? Kau sudah menjadikan hyungku itu sapi perah untuk membantumu menutupi kebutuhan sehari – harimu. Kau pikir aku akan diam begitu saja? Pasrah hingga pihak kepolisian menemukannya yang sudah menjadi mayat?" bentak namja bermotor tadi dengan keras

"aku sudah mencarinya kesetiap tempat yang biasa dia kunjungi! Aku sudah menyebarkan gambarnya dan aku tempelkan disetiap sudut dikota ini! Tapi usahaku sia – sia. Dia tidak pernah kembali. Maafkan aku jika hyungmu itu menghilang karena memilih untuk tinggal bersamaku. Maafkan aku" ujar Jaejoong menunduk menahan tangisnya yang akan segera pecah

"berhentilah menangis! Air matamu tidak akan membuat hyung pulang. Berusahalah lebih keras untuk menemukannya" namja itu membentak memukul dinding kamar Jaejoong dengan kepalan tangannya

"Seunghyun-ah!" Jaejoong berdiri menghampiri tamunya untuk memeriksa tangan yang dia gunakan untuk memukul tembok

"lepaskan tanganku!" bentak namja itu dengan kasar

"Choi Seunghyun! Apakah menghilangnya Yochun adalah kesalahanku? Apakah aku yang harus bertanggung jawab karena dia menghilang? Lalu apakah aku harus menerima perlakuan kasarmu itu?" Jaejoong kehilangan kesabarannya ikut membentak namja bernama Choi Senghyun itu

"aku merindukannya! Harapanku datang kemari aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya! Tapi apa yang aku dapat? Kau bilang dia sudah lama menghilang! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bersabar?" Seunghyun kembali membentak Jaejoong

"aku pun sangat merindukannya? Dia adalah sahabat terbaik yang aku miliki!" Jaejoong berbicara dengan nada yang serak

"kau merasa kehilangan dia? Kau merindukannya? Atau kau membutuhkan uangnya?" Seunghyung mencengkram pipi Jaejoong sehingga wajah cantik itu terlihat konyol

"kenapa kau selalu merendahkan aku? Apakah dimatamu aku begitu menyedihkan?" Jaejoong berhasil melepaskan wajahnya dari cengkraman Seunghyun

"kau memang seperti itu Kim Jaejoong! Kau lupa? Kau membuangku begitu saja setelah kau puas memanfaatkanku! Kau meninggalkan aku karena kau bertemu namja kaya bermana Siwon itu. kau jauh lebih menyedihkan dari yeoja matrealistis pada umumnya. Kenapa kau tidak beralih profesi menjadi gigolo saja! Kau begitu menyukai uang bukan?" Seunghyun mengikat kedua tangan Jaejoong kebelakang pinggulnya dengan tangan kanannya yang kuat sementara tangan kirinya begitu nakal menjelajahi vital Jaejoong dari luar celananya

"lepaskan aku Seunghyun-ah! aku mohon lepaskan aku" Jaejoong mencoba berontak saat Seunghyun begitu bernafsu menjilati sekitar tengkuk juga leher Jaejoong

"aku akan pergi setelah kau memuaskan aku!" Seunghyun dorong tubuh Jaejoong keatas kasur dengan posisi telungkup lalu segera menindihnya.

.

.

.

Yunho sudah kembali dari kegiatan kampusnya. Dia masuk kedalam rumah tanpa membawa teman yang akan dia ajak untuk berkencan malam ini. Junsu sedang berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya memandangi pintu kamar Jaejoong yang terkunci rapat.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Yunho penasaran dengan tingkah Junsu

"apakah kau tadi melihat seorang tamu masuk kedalam rumah?" tanya Junsu balik bertanya menatap Yunho yang berdiri dihadapannya

"tadi pagi aku melihat seorang namja dengan motor Ducatynya. Dia masuk begitu saja tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Kenapa? Apakah ada masalah dengan namja itu?" Yunho menjadi semakin penasaran

"apakah wajah namja itu tampan namun berkesan sadis?" tanya Junsu antusias

"yaa! Aku namja yang sangat normal. Bagaimana mungkin aku menilai penapilan fisik seorang namja?" keluh Yunho mengerutkan alis matanya

"apakah dia memiliki luka dipipinya?" Junsu kembali bertanya dengan intonasi tinggi dan wajah menyimpan emosi

"aku tidak begitu memperhatikannya! Dia tinggi dan tegap! Itu yang aku ingat" jawab Yunho mencoba mengingatnya

"Choi Seunghyun!" Junsu menyebut nama seseorang, menarik nafas dalam lalu membuka pintu kamarnya untuk kembali masuk kedalam kamar

_'sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa mereka semua terlihat aneh dimataku?'_

Yunho segera masuk kedalam kamarnya. Membaringkan tubuhnya untuk beristirahat.

.

.

.

Langit sudah terang, Junsu terpaksa tidak bekerja karena Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya sejak namja yang dia duga adalah Choi Seunghyun datang menenuinya.

Toktoktok

"Jaejoong-ah! bisakah kau buka pintunya? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu" Junsu sedikit berteriak berusaha memanggil Jaejoong untuk keluar dari kamarnya

"pergilah! Aku baik – baik saja" jawab Jaejoong dari dalam kamarnya

"Jaejoong aku mohon! Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu itu saja" Junsu terus berusaha untuk memancing agar Jaejoong keluar

"aku ingin sendiri! Sudahlah aku tidak apa – apa" ujar Jaejoong kini suaranya memelan

Clek

Yunho membuka pintu kamarnya lalu menoreh kekamar Jaejoong dimana Junsu sedang berdiri didepan pintu kamar itu

"apakah dia masih tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya? Ini sudah dua hari berlalu. Apakah dia tidak merasa lapar?" Yunho melihat kepintu kamar Jaejoong lalu mencoba membuka pintu itu dengan menggerak – gerakan pegangan pintu

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Junsu heran

"aku rasa aku bisa membuatnya keluar!" Yunho melangkah mundur untuk melakukan sesuatu

Tanpa aba – aba, Yunho berlari mendobrak pintu kamar Jaejoong dengan dorongan tubuhnya dan,,,

Brak

Pintu kamar Jaejoong terbuka lebar setelah Yunho berhasil mendobraknya

"kau gila!" bentak Junsu melirik kedalam kamar Jaejoong

"dengan begini kau bisa melihat langsung sahabatmu itu bukan?" Yunho berpaling melangkah menuju anak tangga untuk segera turun

Junsu segera masuk kedalam kamar yang sudah dibuka dengan paksa oleh namja yang menyewa satu kamar dirumah tua itu lalu,,,

"aaaa Jaejoong-ah!" teriak Junsu histeris

Yunho kontan menoreh kearah atas karena teriakan Junsu. Dia lalu berlari kembali menaiki anak tangga itu dan sekonyong – konyong masuk kedalam kamar Jaejoong.

Yunho tercengang melihat Jaejoong berlumur darah terluka parah ditangan juga memar diwajahnya. Wajah Jaejoong begitu pucat dan sangat lemah karena dia sudah mengunci diri didalam kamarnya sejak kemarin

"astaga kenapa namja ini sering kali terluka jika ada seseorang yang datang menemuinya? Apakah dia memang selemah itu sehingga mudah sekali diperdaya?" tanya Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong untuk dia bawa kedokter

"kau mau bawa kemana dia?" tanya Junsu panik

"kedokter! Kau pikir kau bisa mengobatinya" bentak Yunho keluar dari kamar itu

"aku mohon lepaskan aku! Jangan bawa aku kedokter!" Jaejoong mengigau dengan suara lemas

"kau boleh mengusirku dari rumah ini nanti. Tapi ijinkan aku untuk membawamu kedokter sebelumnya!" balas Yunho mempercepat langkahnya

.

.

.

Jaejoong sedang diperiksa oleh dokter jaga diruang UGD. Yunho dan Junsu menunggunya diloby rumah sakit besar itu.

"ceritakan padaku seperti apa Kim Jaejoong itu? kenapa dia begitu mudah dilukai?" Yunho membuka percakapan mencairkan suasana gugup

"dia terlalu lemah untuk seorang namja! Sehingga dia memang sangat mudah untuk diperdaya" jawab Junsu gemetaran

"lalu siapan namja yang datang dengan motornya itu?" Yunho menjadi semakin penasaran

"aku rasa namja itu adalah Choi Seunghyun! Dia adalah dongsaeng sahabat kami bernama Yoochun. Kamarnya ada disebelah kamarmu. Yoochun menghilang hampir 2 bulan ini. Choi Seunghyun juga adalah mantan kekasih Jaejoong sebelum Choi Siwon. entah kenapa Jaejoong suka sekali memacari namja bermarga Choi" jawab Junsu murung

"apakah kalian wali dari pasien bernama Kim Jaejoong?" seorang perawat menghampiri Yunho dan Junsu bertanya pada mereka

"nee aku walinya!" jawab Junsu berdiri

"ikut aku! Dokter Lee sedang menunggu" perawat itu mempersilahkan Junsu untuk pergi bersamanya menemui dokter yang memeriksa Jaejoong

"kau tidak ikut" Junsu menoreh kearah Yunho

"nee!" Yunho segera berdiri lalu mengkuti Junsu juga perawat itu.

.

.

.

"apakah tuan Kim adalah seorang gay?" tiba – tiba dokter bertanya dengan wajah ragu

"kenapa dokter bertanya seperti itu? Junsu heran menatap dokter dengan tatapan aneh

"tuan Kim pasti memiliki pasangan bukan? Saya sudah memeriksa luka ditubuhnya dan saya menyimpulkan tuan Kim adalah budak dari kegiatan sex BDSM Bondage and Discipline, Sadism and Masochism. Kegiatan sex disertai kekerasan. Tuan Kim mengalami penganiayaan berat! Luka ditubuhnya merupakan luka karena benda tumpul, luka ditangannya adalah sayatan dari benda tajam seperti silet" ujar sang dokter berbicara pada Junsu dan Yunho

"mwo?" Yunho tercengang melirik Junsu dengan mata lebar

"aku akan melaporkan namja itu kepolisi!" gerutu Junsu

"pada kasus seperti ini terkadang sulit untuk melaporkan master atau yang berperan menjadi tuan dalam kegiatan sex BDSM karena pada dasarnya budak memang menghendakinya" dokter kembali menjelaskan

"tapi mereka sudah tidak lagi menjalin hubungan dok! Aku yakin Jaejoong diperkosa" Junsu protes dengan nada tinggi

_'kehidupan sex yang sangat menakutkan!' _Yunho mencibir dalam hatinya bergidig

.

.

.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apakah kau akan melaporkan namja itu pada polisi?" Yunho bertanya saat mengantar Junsu masuk kekamar rawat Jaejoong

"tentu saja aku akan melaporkannya!" jawab Junsu emosi

Didalam kamar Jaejoong sedang duduk bersandar dengan perban ditangannya memadangi Junsu dan Yunho saat berjalan menghampirinya.

"apakah kau sudah merasa baik?" tanya Junsu duduk disamping Jaejoong

"hmm! Gomawo sudah membawaku kemari" Jaejoong tersenyum pada Junsu dan Yunho

"nee cheonma!" jawab Yunho tersenyum kaku

"aku akan melaporkan Seunghyun kepolisi atas apa yang dilakukannya padamu" Junsu tidak sabar untuk mengutarakan niatnya

"jika bisa aku ingin sekali membunuhnya" Jaejoong membenamkan wajahnya dikedua lututnya menangis tersedu

"Jaejoong-ah! aku tahu kau pasti begitu terlukan dibuatnya!" Junsu menepuk dan mengusap punggung Jaejoong yang sedang menunduk

.

.

Seminggu sudah berlalu. Jaejoong sudah kembali beraktivitas seperti biasanya. Siang itu suasana rumah begitu sepi karena Junsu sedang berada diluar kota untuk menghadiri undangan menyanyi disebuah party pembukaan cafe and club. Sementara Yunho sudah pasti sedang berada dikampusnya.

Hari yang cerah itu Jaejoong manfaatkan untuk mencuci pakaiannya dibasement rumahnya. Satu persatu pakaian dia masukan kedalam mesin cuci sambil mendengarkan musik hiphop yang diputar sebuah dvd player.

Saking kerasnya musik yang diputar Jaejoong tidak mendengar suara deru motor Seunghyun yang datang. Seunghyun masuk dengan langkah ditekan tanda dia memang sangat marah.

Seunghyun mendengar suara musik bergitu keras diruang bawah tanah rumah tua itu. dia lalu menuruni tangga kayu menuju ruang cuci itu dengan langkah pelan. Saat sampai dilantai ruang bawah tanah itu, Seunghyun bergegas menghampiri Jaejoong

Seunghyun menarik tangan Jaejoong lalu mendorongnya ketembok dan menindihnya sambil berkata sesuatu pada Jaejoong

"tidak kusangka ternyata kau memiliki keberanian untuk melaporkanku kepolisi. Kemari aku menjalankan sebuah pemeriksaan dikantor polisi. Benar – benar membuang waktuku saja!" Seunghyun menghembuskan nafasnya didaun telinga Jaejoong.

"lalu kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Jaejoong menatap Seunghyun penuh kebencian

"tidak semudah itu untuk bisa menjebloskanku kepenjara! Aku putera seorang kapten polisi Jaejoong-ah" ledek Seunghyun menjilat tengkuk Jaejoong

"lepaskan aku brengsek" Jaejoong berontak lalu menampar pipi Seunghyun

"kau berani memukulku?" bentak Seunghyun menonjok Jaejoong hingga tersungkur

Mereka bergulat saling memukul dan melindungi diri.

Sementara diluar rumah, mobil Porchee Yunho baru saja diparkir dihalaman samping rumah tua itu. yunho segera turun dan dia tersentak melihat motor Seunghyun terparkir didepan rumah. Yunho segera berlari masuk kedalam rumah karena dia memang kini sangat mengkhawatirkan Jaejoong.

Didalam rumah Yunho mendengar suara bising dari lantai bawah tempat cuci. Dia segera berlari menuruni tangga kayu itu. dan dia semakin mempercepat larinya saat melihat Jaejoong sedang berkelahi dengan Seunghyun dengan tidak imbang.

"lepaskan dia brengsek!" teriak Yunho menarik kerah kemeja Seunghyun lalu mendorongnya hingga jatuh

"apa kau baik – baik saja?" tanya Yunho menyeka darah di sudut bibir Jaejoong

"awas!" teriak Jaejoong saat melihat Seunghyun tengah berlari untuk menyerang Yunho

Kedua namja tampan dan gagah itu berkelahi saling menunjukan kejantanan mereka bertarung dan membela diri. Saling menonjok, memukul, mendorong hingga saling menjatuhkan.

"Yunho-ssi jangan libatkan diri dalam masalahku dengan manusia gila ini! Teriak Jaejoong berusaha menghentikan pertarungan itu

"aku tidak apa – apa Jaejoong-ssi" jawab Yunho masih menyempatkan diri meski dia tengah sibuk

Tenaga dan kekuatan kedua namja itu memang sangat imbang. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka berdua yang terlihat akan runtuh dan ambruk membuat Jaejoong kesal karena dia berharap Seunghyun segera roboh. Dia lalu mengampil sebuah tabung pemadam kebakaran yang tergantung ditembok lalu mengayunkan tabung itu kearah Seung hyun. namun Seung hyun berhasil menangkalnya dengan tangannya.

Seung Hyung kini mengarahkan pukulan kembali mendarat dibahu Jaejoong hingga tersungkur.

"Jaejoong-ssi!" teriak Yunho khawatir lalu mengangkat tabung pemadam kebakaran yang Seunghyun lemparkan keatas lantai.

Tabung itu Yunho pukulan berkali – kali kekepala belakang Seung Hyun hingga keluar darah segar dali kepala itu. jaejoong hanya tercengang dengan mata terbuka lebar saat Yunho begitu beringas mengeksekusi Seung Hyun hingga terkapar dengan darah mengalir mengotori lantai.

Seung Hyung sekarat dan mengejat saat nyawanya dicabut malaikat maut. Matanya terbuka memandang kearah Jaejoong lalu dia tidak bernafas lagi.

"apakah dia mati?" tanya Jaejoong mendekati Yunho dengan ekspresi ketakutan

"mungkin!" jawab Yunho mencoba menggerakan tubuh Seung Hyun dengan kakinya

"dia mati!" Jaejoong menatap Yunho panik

"setidaknya kau aman Jaejoong-ssi!" Yunho refleks memeluk Jaejoong

"kau sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku Yunho-ssi!" Jaejoong menengadah mengarahkan wajahnya berhadapan dengan Yunho yang lebih tinggi darinya

Mereka saling menatap tanpa kedip dan tanpa kata. Jaejoong yang seorang gay membuat gerakan untuk memulai kontak fisik dengan Yunho.

"gumapta! Kau sudah melindungiku" Jaejoong berjinjit melumat bibir Yunho lalu memainkan lidahnya didalam mulut Yunho tanpa melakukan penolakan atau membalas ciuman panas yang Jaejoong berikan

_'kenapa aku tidak merasa jijik dengan ciuman panas yang diberikan namja cantik ini? Kenapa aku menjadi bergairah saat namja ini menciumku? Apakah aku bisa melakukan sex dengan namja ini'_

Yunho membelai rambut Jaejoong dan mulai menggerakan lidahnya bermain melayani lidah Jaejoong yang sejak tadi lincah bermain didalam rongga mulutnya. Mereka berciuman mesra dengan vital masing - masing yang mulai membesar dan menegang tepat dihadapan jasad Seung Hyung yang baru saja mereka habisi.

**tbc**

**annyeong!**

**update chap 2 nihh**

**miane klo di chap 2 ini Jaejoong masih dinistakan vai**

**yang penting kan jalan ceritanya yah jangan kecewa**

**miane klo ceritanya terbilang sadis**

**judulnya kan udh creepy banget #deeply wounded**

**gmn ama Yunjae momennya?**

**tuh Yunho udh rela aja dicium Jaema!**

**next chap mereka nc lohh**

**review yang lebih banyak yah!**

**kasih tau pendapat kalian di chap ini**

**gomawo udah mau baca ff yunjae vai yang pertama yah!**

**deepbow**

**saranghae aishiteru wo ai ni**

**muaaaccch**

**paypay**


	3. Chapter 3

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

Adegan ciuman itu semakin memanas. Jaejoong yang memang sudah mengagumi kegagahan Yunho bersikap begitu agresip. Jaejoong gigit lidah Yunho dengan lembut membuat Yunho menjadi semakin bergairah. Tangan Jaejoong mulai nakal memainkan vital Yunho dari luar celananya.

Yunho bergidig geli. Dia lalu melapaskan ciumannya dari bibir Jaejoong lalu mulai mendorong Jaejoong bersandar dimesin cuci yang sedang menyala, membilas pakaian Jaejoong.

"kau adalah namja pertama yang aku biarkan menyentuh vitalku. Kau namja pertama yang aku biarkan menciumku. Puaskan aku maka aku akan menjadi milikmu" Yunho kembali mencium bibir Jaejoong dan mulai melepaskan kaitan celana panjangnya, menurunkan resletingnya.

"hmmmm! Kau mau aku melakukan oral?" tanya Jaejoong melepaskan ciumannya berjongkok didepan celana dalam Yunho yang masih menempel

"lakukan!" jawab Yunho memejamkan matanya

Sluuurrrp

Jaejoong menjilati kepala batang yang mulai tegang itu. mengulumnya dengan lidah menatap ekspresi wajah Yunho yang tengah merasakan nikmat dari oral sex itu.

"hmmmm" Jaejoong memasukan kembali matang itu kedalam mulutnya lalu menggigit pelan

"ahhhh mmmmmm aku sukaahh" Yunho mendesah meremas rambut Jaejoong

Plip

Jaejoong keluarkan kepala batang itu dari mulutnya lalu dia berdiri untuk melumat kembali bibir Yunho. Ciuman itu kembali terjadi. Mereka saling berpagutan dan mengulum juga menjilat dihadapan jasad Seunghyung yang terkapar bersimbah darah.

"lakukan hal yang sama untukku Yunho-ssi!" perintah Jaejoong menurunkan bahu Yunho hingga berlutut dihadapannya

Yunho tersenyum lalu membukakan celana katun Jaejoong begitu juga dengan celana dalamnya. Batang Jaejoong yang panjang dan besar terlihat jelas menyembul tepat dihadapan hidung Yunho.

"sluurrppp" Yunho menjilati kepala batang itu sambil mengocoknya dengan telapak tangannya

"ahhhh kauuu hmmmm" Jaejoong menggeliat karena oral yang dilakukan Yunho begitu dahsyat terasa

Yunho semakin cepat mengocok batang itu sambil terus mengulum kepala batang Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengejat merasakan sesuatu begitu mendesak ingin segera keluar dari batang itu lalu

Croooot

Sprema itu keluar setelah Jaejoong menarik batangnya dari tangan dan bibir Yunho. Yunho tersenyum puas karena dia berhasil memberikan orgasme pertama bagi Jaejoong.

"Basahi jarimu dengan spermaku! Jadikan lendirnya sebagai pelicin saat kau melakukan anal denganku!" perintah Jaejoong menyadarkan perutnya diatas mesin cuci hingga posisinya menungging.

"kau yakin kita akan melakukannya disini? Didepan mayat namja itu?" tanya Yunho ragu sambil mendekati Jaejoong yang sudah pasrah

"waeyeo? Bukankah dia sudah tidak bernyawa lagi?" jawab Jaejoong melirik jasad Seunghyun sinis

"ternyata kau tidak seinnocent wajah malaikatmu Jaejoong-ssi!" Yunho rentangkan kaki Jaejoong hingga anusnya dapat dia sentuh

Satu persatu jari Yunho masuk kedalam lubang anus yang memang sudah tidak begitu sempit. Empat jari sudah masuk, Yunho lalu mengocok batangnya sendiri agar kembali tegang sebelum masuk kedalam anus Jaejoong.

Cleb

Batang Yunho yang panjang dan tegang itu masuk kedalam anus Jaejoong sehingga membuat Jaejoong terdorong menekan mesin cuci yang masih menyala itu.

"ahhhh" desah Yunho mulai menggerakan bokongnya maju mundur dibelakang bokong Jaejoong

"aaah ahhh ahhh" desah Jaejoong cepat. Kedua tangannya menekan penutup mesin itu menopang tubuhnya yang tengah didorong Yunho

"hmmmm ahhhh ouw" desah Yunho memegang pinggul Jaejoong

Gerakan itu makin cepat dan mendorong mesin berpindah dari tempatnya. Yunho semakin lincah mendorong dan mengeluarkan batangnya dari anus Jaejoong.

"ahhhh Jaejoong-ssi hmmmmmm" Yunho menggigit bibir bawahnya

"ahhhh ahhhh mmmm" Jaejoong meremas kedua tangannya karena dia akan mencapai orgasme yang kedua

"ahh bertahanlah aku akan segera keluar" Yunho menahan bokong Jaejoong dan semakin dalam memasukan batangnya kedalam anus itu

"ahhh Jae aaahhh hmmmmm" Yunho menggelangkan kepalanya karena dia benar – benar tengah merasakan sensasi luar biasa dari anal sex itu

Crooooot

Dengan mudah sperma itu memenuhi dinding anus Jaejoong juga mengalir keselangkangannya. Jaejoong masih bertahan dalam posisinya sementara Yunho menindih tubuh Jaejoong yang menungging diatas mesin lalu mengecup tengkuk Jaejoong

"apakah kau puas bercinta dengan namja sepertiku Yunho-ssi?" tanya Jaejoong mengatur nafas

"hmm kau sangat memuaskanku Jaejoong-ssi!" Yunho berdiri lalu memakai kembali celana dalamnya yang hanya dia turunkan hingga kemata kaki.

Jaejoong ikut berdiri juga kembali merapihkan diri. Jaejoong melirik kearah jasad Seunghyun lalu berpaling menoreh kearah Yunho kemudian kembali bertanya.

"apa yang harus kita lakukan dengannya?" Jaejoong hanya berdiri dihadapan jasad itu tanpa rasa bersalah atau takut

"kita harus membuangnya untuk menghilangkan jejak!" jawab Yunho jongkok disamping jasad Seunghyun kemudian berfikir

"apakah kita harus memutilasinya? Lalu menyebarkan potongan tubuhnya secara acak?" Jaejoong ikut berjongkok disamping Yunho

Yunho tercengang dengan apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Jaejoong. Dia sama sekali tidak menduga wajah malaikat itu bisa memiliki cara berfikir yang amat keji dan ekstrim.

"tidak! Kita tidak perlu memutilasinya! Biarkan jasadnya untuh seperti itu" Yunho berdiri meraih sprey yang menumpuk diatas lantai. Yunho membungkus jasad itu dengan sprey milik Jaejoong.

"kita harus membersihkan darah ini sebelum mengering!" perintah Yunho berjalan menuju kran air lalu memasangkan selang panjang kemudian memutar kran hingga airnya keluar

Jaejoong dan Yunho bekerja sama membersihkan sisa darah Seunghyun hingga benar – benar bersih. Setelah beres dengan ruang bawah tanah itu, langit sudah semakin gelap. Yunho segera mengangkat jasad yang sudah dibungkus sprey itu keatas untuk dia masukan kedalam mobilnya.

Jaejoong hanya mengikuti saja apa yang diperintahkan Yunho. Tanpa banyak berfikir dia ikuti langkah Yunho menuju luar rumahnya.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan mayatnya? Apakah kau akan menguburnya?" tanya Jaejoong hanya berdiri sementara Yunho berusaha untuk memasukan jasad itu kedalam mobil Porcheenya

"tentu saja kita akan menguburnya!" jawab Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong masuk kedalam mobil.

"lalu bagaimana dengan motornya?" Jaejoong melirik kearah motor Seunghyun yang masih terparkir dihalaman rumahnya

"kau bawa mobilku! Aku akan membawanya mengikutimu!" Yunho kembali keluar dari kursi kemudi

"dimana kau akan menguburnya? Apa kau sudah memiliki rencana?" Jaejoong menyusul keluar untuk pindah kekursi kemudi

"apa kau punya ide?" Yunho balik bertanya sambil membuka pintu mobilnya menggeladah tubuh Seunghyun untuk mencari kunci motor miliknya.

"opso!" jawab Jaejoong singkat

"aku punya ide! Kau ikuti aku" Yunho mulai menstarter motor Seunghyun dan segera melaju

.

.

Jaejoong mengemudikan mobil Yunho dengan kecepatan penuh mengikuti Yunho didepannya. Dalam gelapnya malam, mereka menerobos jalanan sepi dimana banyak pohon besar menjadi pembatas antara jalan dengan perbukitan.

Yunho membelokan motor Seunghyun kekiri memasuki jalan kecil menuju sebuah vila yang gelap dan amat sepi. Dari belakang Jaejong hanya mengikuti saja kemana Yunho akan membawa motor mantan kekasihnya itu.

Yunho berhenti dihalaman vila yang luas itu. dia lalu turun melangkah menuju gudang yang berseberangan dengan vila itu. Jaejoong segera memarkirkan mobil Yunho disebelah motor. Menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho.

Yunho keluar dari gudang membawa dua buah skop untuk menggali tanah. Memakai sarung tangan yang mungkin dia temukan juga didalam gudang.

"kita kubur dia disini!" teriak Yunho memberikan skop ketangan Jaejoong

Tanpa membuang waktu Yunho segera menggali tanah untuk mengubur jasad Seunghyun dihalaman belakang vila itu. Jaejoong membantunya sambil memberikan Yunho penerangan dengan senternya

"Yunho-ssi sebenarnya siapa pemilik vila tua ini? Apakah kau pemiliknya?" tanya Jaejoong mengelap keringat dikeningnya lalu meneruskan untuk menggali kembali

"tentu saja milikku!" jawab Yunho singkat tanpa ekspresi

"kau tidak takut suatu saat nanti seseorang menggalinya lalu menemukan jasad ini!" Jaejoong terus menggali tanpa menoreh kearah Yunho

"tidak akan ada orang yang menggalinya. Vila ini sudah lama tidak ditinggali"

"jika itu menurutmu maka aku akan turuti"

.

.

Tanah itu sudah digali Yunho sedalam 2 meter. Jaejoong berusaha keras untuk mengeluarkan jasad Seunghyun dari mobil Porchee itu.

"bruk"

Jasad Seunghyun terjatuh tanah lalu Jaejoong mendorongnya hingga masuk kedalam galian yang sudah disiapkan yunho. Perlahan Yunho dan Jaejoong mengubur jasad itu dengan tanah galian.

.

.

Jasad Seunghyun sudah terkubur dengan rapi dihalaman belakang vila tua tanpa penjaga itu.

"kau sudah terlalu sering menyiksaku Seunghyun-ah! miane jika kau harus berakhir seperti ini" Jaejoong melangkah menjauhi gundukan tanah dimana Seunghyun terkubur meninggalkan Yunho yang masih termenung memandangi gundukan tanah itu

"Jaejoong-ssi! apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan motor ini?" teriak Yunho mengikuti langkah Jaejoong

"aish satu masalah tersisa" Jaejoong menepuk keningnya

"aku ingat sekitar 100 meter dari vila ini ada sebuah danau yang cukup dalam! Kita tenggelamkan saja disana!" Yunho menjentikan jarinya lalu kembali menaiki motor itu

"baiklah! Kau pandu jalanku" ujar Jaejoong masuk kedalam mobil mewah Yunho

.

.

.

Motor mewah itu Yunho tenggelamkan kedalam danau dibantu Jaejoong. Terdengar suara air danau yang meletup – letup saat perlahan motor itu mulai tenggelam. Jaejoong tiba – tiba peluk tubuh Yunho dari belakang.

"gumapsemida! Kau sudah menolongku hingga sejauh ini! Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya! Aku akan membalas jasamu ini apapun yang kau inginkan" ujar Jaejoong

"jinja? Apapun itu akan kau lakukan untukku?" Yunho membalikan badannya berhadapan dengan Jaejoong

"kau bisa memegang kata – kataku!" Jaejoong mengangguk

"baiklah akan aku ingat janjimu itu Jaejoong-ssi!" Yunho lalu menuntun tangan Jaejoong untuk kembali ke Seoul.

.

.

.

Dua hari berlalu sejak kematian Seunghyun, berita kehilangan putera seorang kepala polisi mulai menyebar begitu panas dibanyak media Korea. Jaejoong mulai merasa gelisah karena dia khawatir ada saksi mata yang melihat saat Seunghyun terakhir kali datang kerumahnya.

Junsu yang baru kembali dari shownya diluar kota sedikit merasa curiga terhadap Jaejoong yang akhir – akhir ini mendapat perlakuan sangat kasar dari namja tampan yang kini menghilang itu

"apakah kau tahu dimana Seunghyun?" tanya Junsu saat Jaejoong membuat sarapan untuk penghuni rumah

"molayo! Mungkin saja dia lari karena laporan yang kita adukan" jawab Jaejoong gugup

"aku harap dia tidak berakhir sama dengan Yoochun! Aku merasa kasihan terhadap orang tuanya yang sudah kehilangan kedua puteranya" Junsu mereguk air putih digelas yang dia pegang

"aku jadi bertanya – tanya kenapa kepala polisi itu tidak berusaha mencari putera sulungnya? Kita jauh lebih panik dan sibuk mencari kemana Yochun menghilang" Jaejoong mengalihkan pembicaraan untuk menyelamatkan diri dari kecurigaan Junsu

"mereka sudah melakukannya! Jauh lebih dulu dari kita. Tapi mereka gagal karena Yochun tidak juga ditemukan" Junsu duduk diatas kursi makan bersiap untuk sarapan

"aku berharap dia masih hidup! Aku ingin menemukannya dengan tanganku sendiri. Aku merasa sangat bersalah padanya karena dia menjadi jauh dengan keluarganya yang lebih memilih untuk tinggal denganku" Jaejoong menuangkan menu sarapan kepiring Junsu

"selamat pagi!" sapa Yunho tersenyum untuk bergabung bersama Jaejoong dan Junsu

"pagi! Duduklah sarapan bersama!" balas Jaejoong menyiapkan sebuah piring untuk Yunho

Junsu memandangi kedua namja yang baru saja saling tertarik itu dengan tatapan curiga. Jaejoong dan Yunho memang tidak pandai menguasai diri saat keduanya saling beradu pandang. Membuat hati Junsu tergelitik untuk menggodanya

"ahh aku rasa aku harus membuat sebuah penyambutan untuk seseorang! Selamat datang diclub gay Yunho-ssi!" ledek Junsu mengangkat gelasnya

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling melirik lalu tersenyum simpul dengan wajah merona.

"babbo!" Jaejoong melempar serbet kewajah Junsu dan mereka bertiga tertawa bersama.

.

.

Jaejoong yang selalu dihantui rasa bersalah dan gelisah atas tewasnya Seunghyun ditangan Yunho menjadi tidak lagi fokus saat bekerja. Lagi – lagi dia minta ijin untuk pulang lebih awal karena kebetulah sekali malam itu club memang tidak begitu ramai.

Belum sampai kerumah tinggalnya, Jaejoong melihat sebuah mobil Van berwarna hitam terparkir didepan rumahnya. Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya lalu dia melihat seorang namja dewasa dengan stelan mahalnya keluar dari rumahnya dikawal tiga orang bodyguard dibelakangnya.

"siapa mereka? Kenapa mereka bisa berada ditempatku?" tanya Jaejoong tercengang melihat tamu tak dikenalnya.

Namja dewasa nan tampan itu masuk kedalam sebuah mobil mewah buatan Jerman yang dipakir sedikit jauh dari rumahnya, sementara para pengawal itu masuk kedalam mobil Van.

Setelah mobil – mobil itu benar – benar pergi, Jaejoong berlari bergegas masuk kedalam rumahnya untuk memastikan apa yang sudah terjadi. Memeriksa semua sudut ruangan dilantai bawah dan tidak ada yang berubah, Jaejoong segera naik keatas untuk memastikan keadaannya.

Uhuuuk uhuuk

Terdengar suara Yunho terbatuk didalam kamarnya menjatuhkan sesuatu.

"Yunho-ssi! gwencana?" tanya Jaejoong khawatir mengetuk pintu Yunho

"gwencana!" jawab Yunho tanpa membuka pintunya

"apakah aku boleh masuk?" Jaejoong bertahan berdiri didepan pintu kamar Yunho

"masuklah!" jawab Yunho lemas

Clek

Pintu dibuka Jaejoong dan terlihat Yunho sedang berbaring diatas kasurnya membelakanginya.

"Yunho-ssi!" Jaejoong melangkah mendekati Yunho

"miane! Jeongmal miane Jaejoong-ssi!" tiba – tiba Yunho meminta maaf tanpa menoreh kearah Jaejoong

"wae? apa ada yang salah Yunho-ssi?" Jaejoong terus melangkah mendekati Jaejoong

"mungkin saat ini aku ingin menagih janjimu padaku! Apa kau akan melakukannya untukku?" Yunho merobah posisinya menghadap Jaejoong

"aaaaah! Apa yang terjadi padamu?" teriak Jaejoong melihat wajah Yunho yang babak belur dengan mata bengkak tidak dapat terbuka dan juga memar

"hyung-ku yang gila adalah pelakunya! Kemanapun aku sembunyi dia tetap bisa menemukanku" jawab Yunho meringis menahan rasa sakit

"kenapa hyung-mu begitu tega melakukannya padamu? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jaejoong duduk ditepi kasur Yunho

"aku telah melaporkan penyimpangan yang sudah dilakukannya terhadap Tiffany istrinya pada appa! Sehingga Appa mengancam untuk mencopot ijinnya sebagai pengacara. Perlu kau tahu Tiffany adalah mantan kekasihku. Hyung seorang pelaku sex BDSM sama seperti mantan kekasihmu itu. itu sebabnya aku begitu murka saat melihat kau dianiaya mantanmu itu. aku melihat dengan mataku sendiri bagaimana kau dianiaya oleh namja brengsek itu sehingga aku kalap dan menghilangkan nyawanya" jawab Yunho menyentuh bagian yang sakit disekitar wajahnya

"lalu apa yang dilakukannya saat ini? Apa yang dia inginkan? Bagaimana dia tahu kau tinggal disini bersamaku?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan penuh rasa iba

"dia memang tidak pernah puas untuk menganiayaku sejak saat itu. dia terus melampiaskan kekecewaannya padaku setiap saat. Itulah sebabnya aku memilih keluar dari rumah dan memilih rumah tua ini sebagai tempat tinggalku yang baru." Jawab Yunho membuka lemari pendinginnya mengeluarkan balok es untuk mengompres luka memarnya

"kenapa kau diam? Bukankah kau bisa melaporkannya?" Jaejoong membantu Yunho mengompres lukanya

"dia selalu mengancamku akan semakin menyiksa istrinya jika aku melawan atau melaporkannya pada appa! Aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain diam dan pasrah menerima siksaannya" jawab Yunho mengejat karena Jaejoong tidak sengaja menekan luka memar itu sedikit keras

"apakah kau masih mencintainya? Kau begitu sangat membelanya dan mengorbankan dirimu menjadi korban bully yang dilakukan hyungmu itu" wajah Jaejoong berubah cemberut

"ania! Aku hanya tidak ingin seorang yeoja mati sia – sia karena sakit jiwanya seorang namja" jawab Yunho menatap Jaejoong dalam

Jaejoong diam dan membalas tatapan Yunho yang dalam itu. yunho lalu membelai wajah Jaejoong dengan senyum yang memaksa.

"kenapa kau begitu cantik Jaejoong-ssi? jika saja aku tidak melihatmu telanjang dada saat itu, mungkin aku masih berfikir kau adalah seorang yeoja" Yunho sentuh dengan lembut bibi Jaejoong

"jika saja kau tidak terluka, mungkin aku sudah akan melumat bibirmu itu" canda Jaejoong tersenyum

"kau,," Yunho membalasnya terkekeh

"bukankah tadi kau bilang, kau akan menagih janjiku? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Apa yang harus aku lakukan untukmu?" Jaejoong merubah pembicaraan

"hyung adalah seorang bisex! Dia juga sangat menyukai namja dan berkali – kali mengkhianati Tiffany karena dia berkencan dengan beberapa namja. Dengan pesona yang kau miliki ini, aku ingin kau menjeratnya" jawab Yunho membuka laci dimeja nakas disamping ranjangnya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah foto

"lalu?" tanya Jaejoong memperhatikan apa yang baru saja Yunho keluarkan dari lacinya

"aku sudah membunuh Seunghyun untukmu! Maukah kau membunuh hyung untukku? Dengan pesona yang kau miliki itu aku yakin kau akan dengan sangat mudah membuatnya jatuh dalam jeratanmu" jawab Yunho membelai wajah Jaejoong lalu mengecup keningnya.

Jawaban yang baru saja keluar dari bibirnya berhasil membuat Jaejoong tercengang

**Tbc**

**annyeong chingudeul**

**vai update nihh!**

**waduhh makin rumit aja gak sih nih cerita?**

**miane kalo banyak yang gak suka ma genre cerita kaya ff ini yah!**

**vai cuma pgn buat ff yunjae yang agak lain dari biasanya**

**ff ini emang dark banget dan perlu kesabaran buat mengungkap semua tanya dari para readers**

**menghilangnya yochun juga bakalan perlahan akan mulai terungkap**

**udh g penasaran kan kenapa yunho milih tinggal dirumah jaejoong?**

**miane klo ncnya gak hot dan malah dibuat diruang cuci dihadapan jasad top pula**

**imaginasi yadong vai lagi kacau nihh #plak**

**review yah yang banyak**

**ksh tau pendapat kalian di chapter ini**

**salam kenal juga buat new readers semoga betah baca ff vai yang sadis dan gelap ini**

**sekian chitchatnya**

**saranghaeo aishiteru so ai ni**

**muaacchhh**

**anneyong!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

"kau ingin aku membunuh hyung-mu? Apakah tidak ada cara lain yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membayar janjiku padamu? Bagaimana mungkin kau begitu tega memintaku melakukannya?"

Jaejoong berdiri menjauhi Yunho dengan ekspresi wajah yang kecewa

"bukankah aku sudah menyingkirkan orang yang selalu menyiksamu? Kau katakan padaku kau mencintaiku. Buktikan padaku jika kau memang mencintaiku! Lakukan hal yang sama untukku Jaejoong-ssi! jebal"

Dengan tertatih Yunho turun dari kasurnya melangkah menghampiri Jaejoong

"apakah aku harus membunuhnya untuk membuktikan rasa cintaku?"

Jaejoong membentak Yunho

"jika dia tidak mati mungkin aku yang akan mati"

Yunho mencengkram bahu Jaejoong sama – sama berbicara dengan nada yang tinggi

"katakan padaku bagaimana cara aku melakukannya?"

Jaejoong luluh karena dia memang sangat terpukul melihat penderitaan Yunho diakibatkan hyung-nya sendiri

"ini fotonya. Dia tampan bukan? Namanya Taeyang. Jung Taeyang, seorang pengacara muda yang sukses membuat para penjahat Korea mendapatkan hukuman yang ringan. Setiap Jum'at malam dia selalu menghabiskan waktu disebuah bar di hotel Hyatt. Dia pasti berada disana untuk berkumpul dengan sesama teman seprofesinya. Dia akan mabuk hingga tidak sanggup untuk menyetir. Biasanya dia menyewa supir pengganti untuk mengantarnya pulang kerumah. Tugasmu adalah menjadi supir pengganti itu,,,"

"biarkan aku melakukannya dengan caraku!"

Jaejoong memotong pembicaraan Yunho dengan wajah yang amat dingin

"mwo?" Yunho mengerung karena heran

"berikan aku nomer telponnya! Aku akan melakukannya dengan caraku. Kau tidak perlu mengawasiku bagaimana aku melakukannya. Aku pastikan hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi"

Ujar Jaejoong tegas dan sangat sinis

"apakah kau benar – benar akan melakukannya untukku?"

Yunho membelai rambut Jaejoong lalu memeluknya dari belakang sambil menciumi tengkuk Jaejoong

"aku akan melakukannya untukmu Yunho-ssi! kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku mencintaimu" jawab Jaejoong merekatkan pelukan Yunho.

.

.

.

Air pancuran itu mengalir deras. Jaejoong yang sudah telanjang membasahi tubuhnya dengan air dari pancuran itu. memejamkan matanya menikmati aliran air yang membasahi tubuhnya.

Sreet

Tirai transparan itu dibuka seseorang. Jaejoong menoreh kearah tirai yang terbuka itu lalu,,

"Yunho-ssi! apa yang kau lakukan?" Jaejoong memutar kran untuk menghentikan air tidak lagi mengalir

"biarkan aku membantumu membersihkan tubuhmu itu Jaejoong-ssi!" jawab Yunho berdiri dibelakang Jaejoong lalu mengambil botol sabun cair yang ada dihadapannya

Yunho usapkan sabun cair yang sudah menjadi busa itu tubuh Jaejoong sambil membelai seluruh tubuh yang akan disabuninya itu dengan lembut.

"jangan! Junsu mungkin akan mencurigai kita" Jaejoong menghindar menarik handuk yang menggantung dicapstock

Yunho tarik kembali tangan Jaejoong lalu mendekapnya dan memeluknya.

"aku tidak akan menyianyiakan kesematan ini. Aku ingin menikmati tubuhmu dibawah pancuran ini" Yunho jilati seluruh bagian leher Jaejoong yang masih basah itu

"ahhh Yunho-ssi lepaskan aku" Jaejoong mengelak namun tenaga Yunho jauh lebih kuat mendekapnya

Tangan Yunho memainkan vital Jaejoong. Mengocoknya dan memainkan bola – bolanya.

"hmmm" desah Yunho memutar kembali kran itu lalu air itu mengalir membasahi tubuh Yunho yang masih berpakaian

"tanggalkan pakaianmu! Apakah kau akan memakainya saat ingin menikmatiku?" tantang Jaejoong merobek kemeja yang dipakai Yunho

Yunho tersenyum melihat sikap agresif yang ditunjukan Jaejoong padanya. Dia lalu melepaskan semua pakaian yang menempel ditubuhnya hingga telanjang

"aku sudah telanjang sekarang. Dan aku akan menikmatimu" Yunho lumat bibir Jaejoong lalu mereka berdua berciuman mesra disertai nafsu yang mendera

.

Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama mengiringi foreplay mereka. Dibawah guyuran air dari pancuran mereka saling menyentuh, menjilat, menghisap dan mengulum bagian sensitif meraka

Yunho lalu duduk diatas kloset yang sengaja ditutup. Vitalnya menyembul begitu besar dan sudah tegang berdiri tegak

"ahhh masukan sekarang juga Yunho-ssi!" Jaejoong berdiri membelakangi Yunho, mengarahkan vital Yunho masuk kedalam anusnya lalu duduk diatas pangkuan Yunho

"ahhh" desah Yunho saat vitalnya masuk kedalam anus Jaejoong

Jaejoong mulai bergerak naik turun diatas pangkuan Yunho dengan ritme yang teratur

"hmmm" desah Jaejoong memejamkan matanya

"ahhhh mmmmm" Yunho tak mampu menahan desahannya

Gerakan itu semakin cepat membuat berisik karena suara yang ditimbulkan kloset porselen itu saling beradu.

"hmmmm aaaaahhh" Yunho terus mendesah mengimbangi gerakan Jaejoong

"ohhh Yunho-ssi aahhh" Yunho remas paha Yunho yang ada dibawahnya

Dan mereka bercinta didalam kamar mandi itu hingga mencapai orgasme lebih dari sekali.

.

.

.

Siang itu Jaejoong sedang dalam perjalanannya menuju kantor pengacara Jung Taeyang memakai sebuah taksi. Setelah dipagi hari dia bercinta dengan Yunho didalam kamar mandi itu. Jaejoong sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk menghabisi nyawa Taeyang sesuai dengan kesepakatan yang sudah dia buat bersama Yunho.

"ambil kembaliannya ahjussi! Ghamsamida"

Jaejoong segera turun dari taksi setelah sampai disebuah pelataran parkir gedung bertingkat yang menjulang itu. siang itu Jaejoong begitu tampan juga cantik dengan kemeja Pinknya membiarkan kancingnya terbuka sehingga terlihat dadanya yang bidang juga sedikit berotot meski dia tidak memiliki badan layaknya binaragawan. Kemeja itu dipadu dengan celana pentalon warna hitam.

Jaejoong melangkah dengan pasti menghampiri meja resepsionis untuk membuatkan jadwal pertemuannya dengan pengacara tampan dan nyentrik itu.

Resepsionis meminta Jaejoong untuk naik kelantai 8. Tempat dimana kantor Taeyang berada. Tanpa membuang waktu Jaejoong segera berjalan menuju lift yang akan mengantarnya kelantai 8 tersebut.

Tring

Pintu lift sudah terbuka dilantai 8. Jaejoong segera keluar dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kantor pengacara Jung Taeyang. Ditengah perjalanan Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Siwon dan Kyuhyun keluar dari kantor Taeyang.

Jaejoong melangkah mundur lalu memalingkan wajahnya menghindar untuk berpapasan dengan mantan kekasihnya itu.

_'apa yang mereka lakukan disini? Kenapa dunia begitu sempit buatku?'_

.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun sudah melewatinya menuju lift. Jaejoong lanjutkan kembali rencananya menemui pengacara Jung Taeyang.

"selamat siang! Apakah aku bisa bertemu dengan pengacara Taeyang?" sapa Jaejoong pada seorang yeoja yang sepertinya adalah sekertaris Taeyang

"apakah anda sudah membuat janji untuk bertemu dengannya tuan?" tanya yeoja tersebut pada Jaejoong

"tidak. Tapi ini sangatlah penting. Aku membutuhkan seorang pengacara yang bisa membantuku membuat laporan tentang penganiayaan yang aku alami baru – baru ini" jawab Jaejoong dengan wajah memelas

"tunggu sebentar!" yeoja tersebut menekan tombol telpon diatas mejanya untuk berbicara langsung pada bosnya

.

.

"silahkan masuk tuan! Pengacara Taeyang menunggumu didalam" ujar yeoja tersebut dengan ramah membukakan pintu ruangan Taeyang

Jaejoong segera masuk kedalam ruangan Taeyang. Ruangan itu begitu luas juga tertata dengan sangat apik. Sofa mewah berwarna hitam tempat Taeyang menerima tamunya menjadi hal pertama yang Jaejoong lihat diruangan itu. disudut ruangan didepan tembok kaca itu terdapat meja kerja Taeyang dengan Laptop, telpon, mesin fax dan alat kantor lainnya terletak diatas meja kerjanya yang besar itu, kulkas mini juga sebuah meja bilyar kecil melengkapi isi ruangan kerja pengacara Taeyang.

"selamat siang! Kim Jaejoong imnida" sapa Jaejoong gugup saat melihat mata Taeyang yang sedang memandanginya

"silahkan duduk!" balas Taeyang menunjukan sofa mewahnya

Jaejoong segera duduk berseberangan dengan Taeyang yang juga duduk mengikutinya.

"apakah ini pertama kalinya anda kemari?" tanya Taeyang tersenyum ramah

"nee. Aku membutuhkan pertolonganmu tuan! Aku tahu kau adalah seorang pengacara hebat dan terkenal memiliki bayaran yang amat mahal" jawab Jaejoong menatap Taeyang sedikit menantang

"ah itu gosip saja. apa yang bisa aku bantu? Masalah hukum apa yang sedang anda hadapi?" tanya Taeyang tersenyum melangkah menuju mejanya menekan tombol telpon dimejanya

"buatkan kami minuman dingin!" perintah Jaejoong pada sekertarisnya

"aku ingin membuat laporan tentang penganiayaan yang aku alami!" jawab Jaejoong menatap Taeyang tajam

"penganiayaan? Siapa pelakunya?" Taeyang kembali duduk disofa

"mantan kekasihku. Aku adalah seorang gay" Jaejoong tatap mata Taeyang tanpa berkedip

Taeyang tersenyum membalas tatapan Jaejoong yang menurutnya terlalu menggoda.

"tuntutan apa yang ingin kau ajukan? Apakah kau menuntutnya untuk dipenjara atau kau mengharapkan sebuah imbalan atas kekerasan yang sudah kau alami? Mungkin berupa uang?" Taeyang mulai membuka percakapan profesionalnya bersama Jaejoong

"aku ingin namja bernama Jung Yunho itu dipenjara!" jawab Jaejoong memancing sengaja menyebutkan nama Jung Yunho dalam kalimatnya

"mwo? Jung Yunho?" Taeyang tersentak saat mendengar nama dongsaengnya disebutkan Jaejoong

"wae? apakah kau mengenal namja itu?" Jaejoong terus memancing

"sudah berapa lama kau menjalin hubungan dengan namja itu?" tanya Taeyang terlihat dia begitu keras untuk menguasai dirinya

"baru dua bulan ini. Aku tidak pernah menyangka dia ternyata begitu ringan tangan. Dia kerap memukulku saat kami bertengkar. Dan pertengkaran kami yang terakhir, dia mengancamku untuk membunuhku jika aku meninggalkannya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? aku takut jika aku hanya berdiam diri saja dia akan semakin menyiksaku. Aku ingin dia dipenjara!" jawab Jaejoong berakting dengan sangat apik sehingga dia mampu meneteskan air matanya demi menarik simpati dari Taeyang

"sebarapa parah namja itu menyiksamu? Apa kau sudah memeriksakan dirimu kedokter? Untuk melakukan visum sebagai bukti penguat jika kau memang tengah mengalami sebuah penganiayaan?" tanya Taeyang tanpa senyum

"dia memukuliku hingga memar dan lebam diseluruh tubuhku. Aku belum sempat memeriksakan luka memarku pada dokter" jawab Jaejoong menunjukan luka memar didada kirinya yang masih terlihat akibat penganiayaan yang dilakukan Seunghyun padanya

"maafkan aku Jaejoong-ssi! aku tidak bisa membantumu. carilah pengacara lain untuk membantumu menyelesaikan kasus ini" ujar Taeyang lemas menarik nafas panjang setelah melihat luka memar Jaejoong didada kirinya

"wae? kenapa kau tidak bisa menolongku?" pancing Jaejoong menatap dan memperhatikan ekspresi Taeyang sambil menutup kembali kancing kemejanya

.

Percapakapan itu terputus sejenak saat sekertaris Taeyang masuk kedalam ruangan membawakan minuman untuk Jaejoong dan Taeyang

.

"aku tidak mungkin menuntut dongsaengku sendiri! Aku harus berusaha keras untuk melindunginya. Aku akan mendampinginya menghadapi gugatan yang akan kau ajukan kelak Jaejoong-ssi" jawab Taeyang putus asa

"mwo? Dongsaeng?" Jaejoong tersentak bukan karena Taeyang menyebutkan kata dongsaeng melainkan dia tersentak melihat reaksi Taeyang yang ingin membela Yunho dongsaeng yang selama ini menjadi korban aniaya darinya

"nee Jung Yunho adalah dongsaengku satu – satunya!" jawab Taeyang mengeluarkan selembar foto dirinya bersama Yunho saat masih sekolah didalam dompetnya

"aku tidak peduli dia adikmu atau bukan. Aku hanya ingin menuntut sebuah keadilan" Jaejoong serahkan kembali foto itu ketangan Taeyang

"apakah dia tinggal denganmu? Dia lari dari rumah setelah pertengkaran hebat dengan uri appa. dia sengaja memecahkan abu mendiang eomma yang menjadi satu – satunya barang berharga bagi appa! Aku sudah berusaha mencarinya kebeberapa apartemen juga tempat tinggal teman – temannya. Tidak kusangka belakangan ini anak buahku menemukannya tinggal dirumah tua menyewa sebuah kamar dirumah itu. aku berusaha keras untuk menjemputnya dan membawanya kembali kerumah. Tapi dia begitu keras menolak ajakanku meskipun aku sudah membawa beberapa pengawal untuk membawanya pulang secara paksa" jawab Taeyang dengan ekspresi sedih

"tidak! Kami tidak tinggal bersama. Aku tahu dia tinggal dirumah tua itu. tapi kenapa kau tidak membawanya pulang saja? Bukankah kau sudah membawa tukang pukul untuk menjemputnya?" tanya Jaejoong terus memancing

"Yunho memiliki kebiasaan buruk yang sangat mengerikan. Dia akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri jika dia ditekan atau dipaksa. Malam itu dia membenturkan kepalanya ketembok kamar sewanya hingga memar dan bengkak hanya karena aku memerintahkan anak buahku untuk membawanya pulang. Aku menyerah sebelum dia melakukan yang lebih parah lagi. Appa sudah putus asa bagaimana cara menghadapinya. Appa bahkan sudah tidak peduli dia lari dari rumah dan tidak berusaha untuk mencarinya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga dia adalah dongsaengku satu – satunya. Aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja" Taeyang menceritakan dengan ekspresi memelas

"lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? eotthoke?" mata Jaejoong berkaca – kaca. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Dia syock banget mendengar sikap Yunho yang diluar dugaannya

"penjara bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuknya Jaejoong-ssi! dia harus dirawat oleh seorang ahli. Aku mohon dengan sangat urungkan niatmu untuk melaporkan dongsaengku. Jebal" Taeyang memohon dengan wajah memelas

_'Tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan padanya? Kenapa aku menjadi begini bingung? Sebenarnya diantara kedua namja ini siapa yang berkata benar? Aku benar – benar akan gila'_ Jaejoong menarik nafas cepat dan dia terlihat begitu tegang

"Jaejoong-ssi! gwencana?" tanya Taeyang menghampiri Jaejoong

"aku harus pergi dari sini!" Jaejoong berdiri lalu bergegas keluar meninggalkan ruangan Taeyang dengan perasaan gelisah, bingung, sedih, kecewa semua bercampur aduk dalam hatinya

_'aku tahu kau sedang menghukumku Tuhan. Aku tahu kau sedang menghukumku karena aku telah membunuh Seunghyun"_

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang Jaejoong semakin merasa gelisah. Apalagi saat pintu rumahnya sudah semakin dekat. Dengan langkah yang berat Jaejoong memaksakan diri untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya, berhadapan dengan Yunho yang kini menjadi orang yang sangat dicurigainya.

Dengan langkah mengendap Jaejoong melewati pintu kamar Yunho tanpa bersuara. Berlari kecil untuk segera masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Clek

Pintu kamar Jaejoong dibuka. Jaejoong segera masuk dan menutup kembali pintu kamarnya itu. dia juga tidak lupa untuk menguncinya karena dia takut Yunho akan memaksa masuk sama saat dia mandi dipagi hari.

Tok tok tok

Pintu kamar Jaejoong diketuk seseorang.

Degdeg degdeg

Dada Jaejoong berdebar kencang saat mendengar suara ketukan dipintu kamarnya

"nuguya?" tanya Jaejoong dengan terpaksa

"aku Yunho! Boleh aku masuk?" jawab Yunho dari luar

Jaejoong gelisah saat tahu Yunho yang tengah mengetuk pintunya. Dia bertahan diam ditempatnya tanpa membukakan pintu untuk Yunho.

"Jaejoong-ssi! aku ingin masuk kedalam kamarmu. Aku ingin tahu apa yang sudah terjadi tadi? Bukankah kau datang menemui hyung-ku?" Yunho berbicara panjang lebar dari balik pintu kamar itu

"aku akan segera membunuhnya untukmu! Besok kami akan melakukan kencan buta. Dan saat itulah aku akan mengeksekusinya. Sekarang biarkan aku sendiri. Aku ingin beristirahat sejenak sebelum aku pergi kerja" balas Jaejoong gelisah saat berbohong

"baiklah. Aku akan membiarkanmu untuk beristirahat. Jika kau sudah siap untuk menceritakannya padaku, aku selalu siap untuk mendengar ceritamu"

.

.

_'aku tidak ingin terlibat dengan kedua namja itu. diantara mereka berdua aku tidak tahu siapa yang sudah berkata jujur. Keduanya benar – benar membuatku gila'_

_._

_._

Malam itu Jaejoong seperti biasa bekerja melayani para peminum diclub gay yang semakin terkenal itu. malam itu club memang terlihat lebih ramai dari malam sebelumnya.

"Jaejoong-ah!" Changmin menyapa sambil mengocok minuman di shakernya

"hmm!" jawab Jaejoong melirik kearah Changmin

"kau belum _break_ bukan? Ponselku tertinggal diruang istirahat. Bisakah kau membawakannya untukku saat kau kembali?" tanya Changmin merenungkan minuman kedalam gelas kristal kemudian menyajikannya pada pelanggannya

"hmm tentu saja!" jawab Jaejoong memasukan es batu kedalam gelas kristal yang sudah diisi Martini

"gomawo!" Changmin tersenyum

"Jaejoong-ah! apakah kau sudah dengar kabar terbaru dari Siwon dan kekasihnya?" Changmin menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang penuh rasa penasaran

"ani! Wae?" jawab Jaejoong menghadap Changmin

"mereka terlibat basalah hukum. Malam saat kau _off_, mereka berdua datang kemari. Mereka berdua minum – minum sampai mabuk. Meski dalam keadaan mabuk Siwon masih memaksakan diri untuk menyetir. Alhasil mobilnya menabrak seorang pejalan kaki yang tengah menyebrang hingga tewas" Changmin bercerita dengan serius

"jinja? Lalu apakah dia akan dipenjara?" Jaejoong tampak syok mendengar kabar buruk tentang mantan kekasihnya itu dari Changmin

"entahlah. Kau tahu Siwon anak orang kaya kan? Mana mungkih dia dihukum? Uang akan membereskan semua masalahnya" jawab Changmin meracik kembali minuman untuk pelanggan yang lainnya

_'jadi ini masalahnya kenapa kalian berdua datang ketempat pengacara itu? apakah Taeyang memang sehebat itu? kau seorang Choi Siwon begitu berminat menyewa jasamu untuk membereskan kasusnya'_

.

.

saat break untuk menikmati kopi dan rokoknya Jaejoong melihat ponsel milik Changmin memang tergelatak begitu saja diatas meja. Jaejoong ambil ponsel model slide itu lalu membukanya. Jaejoong memijit nomer telpon seseorang dari ponsel itu.

_'inilah saatnya kau harus ditemukan Seunghyun-ssi! appa, eomma kalian harus semakin menutup mata kalian diatas sana karena apa yang akan aku lakukan sekarang tentu akan membuat kalian kecewa'_

"yeobseo! Aku memiliki sebuah informasi tentang hilangnya namja yang ada dalam berita itu. aku pernah melihat dua orang menguburkan seseorang disebuah vila tua,,,,,,," Jaejoong menelpon kantor polisi lalu menyebutkan alamat vila tempat jasad Seunghyun berada

"jangan kau anggap telpon ini adalah telpon iseng belaka! Jasad namja yang ada dalam berita itu benar – benar dikuburkan divila itu! dihalaman belakang vila itu" Jaejoong segera menutup telponya.

Tubuh Jaejoong gemetaran setelah memberikan pengakuan tempat dimana Seunghyun dikuburkan.

_'miane Yunho-ssi! Aku harus melakukannya. Aku takut kau persis seperti apa yang sudah diceritakan hyung-mu itu. aku tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh lagi dengan kalian'_

Jaejoong bongkar ponsel Changmin lalu melepaskan batrenya. Dia patahkan menjadi dua ponsel slide itu lalu membuangnya kedalam tong sampah begitu saja.

_'ponselmu sudah terlalu ketinggalan jaman Changmin-ah. belilah ponsel yang baru! Kau memiliki banyak uang untuk membeli puluhan ponsel dengan model yang sama'_

Jaejoong keluar dari ruang istirahat itu untuk kembali bekerja dimeja barnya.

**tbc**

**anneyong**

**update setelah dihapus untuk diperbaiki**

**miane tadi vai hapus karena ada bbrp yang vai ngerasa gak PD buat dibaca ama readers**

**gomawo buat marcia rena reviewnya vai jadi belajar banyak buat bikin chap yg lebih nyata lagi.**

**vai g tahu kalo dikorea g ada SIM card kaya dikita ckckckck**

**tapi untung vai udh perbaiki semoga nyaman bacanya yah!**

**waduuuh ceritanya makin dark dan makin g ketebak yah?**

**ff ini emang triller membingungkan tapi tetep ada sisi romantis antara yunjae dong**

**buat Shimwife changmin udh ada loh dari chapter awal,,, dia jadi temangnya Jaejoong di bar coba baca lagi dehh :p**

**buat phoenix emperor kok kita bisa sehati yah?**

**dari awal vai emang udh mau pake Taeyang sitampan pemilik suara cetarrr membahana itu yang jadi hyungnya Yunho**

**semoga puas yah!**

**nah loh makin bingung yah sebenarnya antara Yunho dan Taeyang siapa yang berkata jujur**

**trus apa tuh kira - kira yang dilakukan Wonkyu dikantor Taeyang?**

**ttep tungguin terus lanjutannya yah!**

**review juga kasih tau pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini**

**vai tunggu yah!**

**sekian chitchatnya**

**saranghaeo,,, aishiteru,,,, wo ai ni**

**muuuaaaccchhh**

**annyeong**


	5. Chapter 5

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

Jaejoong sudah kembali kemeja bar melayani pelanggannya. Changmin yang terlihat sangat sibuk meracik minuman untuk tamunya sehingga tidak menyadari kembalinya Jaejoong kemeja bar.

"buatkan aku Martini!" ujar seseorang yang suaranya sedikit mengingatkan Jaejoong pada seseorang

Jaejoong menoreh kearah tamu yang memesan dan betapa terkejutnya dia karena tamu itu adalah Taeyang pengacara muda yang berprestasi juga hyung dari kekasihnya Jung Yunho

"pengacara Jung!" Jaejoong tersentak melihat Taeyang duduk dihadapannya

"jadi kau bekerja diclub ini?" tanya Taeyang tersenyum ramah pada Jaejoong

"apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah kau tahu club ini adalah club khusus untuk para lesbian dan gay?" tanya Jaejoong mulai meracik minuman

"arra! Aku ada janji bertemu dengan clienku! Mereka memintaku untuk bertemu disini" jawab Taeyang melihat sekitar club

_'aku yakin clien yang dia maksud adalah Siwon dan Kyuhyun'_

Jaejoong menyajikan racikannya pada Taeyang

"semoga kau menikmatinya!" ujar Jaejoong membersihkan mejanya

"tidak aku sangka Yunho bisa menjalin hubungan dengan seorang namja. Selama ini yang aku tahu dia adalah namja yang sangat normal. Aku menjadi sangat penasaran dengan daya tarikmu Jaejoong-ssi! kenapa dongsaengku bisa jatuh cinta padamu" Taeyang meneguk minumannya melirik kearah Jaejoong dengan tatapan menggoda

"karena lubang yang aku miliki jauh lebih nikmat dibanding lubang milik semua yeoja yang pernah dia cintai" jawab Jaejoong membalas tatapan Taeyang dingin

"ahh kau sangat lucu" Taeyang menggelengkan kepalanya

Changmin yang sejak tadi mulai menyadari rasa tidak nyaman Jaejoong segera menghampiri

"Jaejoong-ah! apakah kau melihat ponselku?" tanya Changmin membuka percakapan

Jaejoong diam dan berusaha menutupi rasa gugupnya. Menarik nafas dalam sebelum dia memberikan jawaban kebohongannya

"ani! Ania!" jawab Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya

"sial. Aku yakin seseorang pasti sudah menemukannya lebih dulu dari aku" ujar Changmin melengos

"miane! Aku tidak bisa menemukannya" Jaejoong berpura – pura simpati

"gwencanayeo!" balas Changmin menoreh lalu kembali melangkah

"Jaejoong-ssi! apakah kau masih akan membuat laporan untuk menuntuk dongsaeng-ku?" Taeyang bertanya setelah menghabiskan minumannya

Jaejoong kembali diam. Kali ini dia tidak gugup atau kaku. Tapi dia menahan emosinya karena perasaan gelisah dan kecewa juga menyesal harus terlibat dengan kehidupan Yunho dan Taeyang yang penuh misteri

"Jaejoong-ssi!" Taeyang kembali bertanya dengan wajah penasaran

"bawa dia pergi dari rumah tua itu! jauhkan dongsaengmu itu dari kehidupanku! Jika kau sanggup melakukannya maka aku tidak akan menuntutnya!" jawab Jaejoong tegas dengan wajah yang merah

"arraseo! Gompsemida" balas Taeyang mengangguk

.

.

Taeyang masih duduk dikursinya didepan meja bar. Dia terus memperhatikan gerak Jaejoong yang semakin sibuk meracik minuman untuk tamunya. Lalu seseorang menyapa Taeyang dimeja bar itu. dan seseorang itu adalah Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun

"pengacara Jung!" sapa Kyuhyun dengan wajah agak pucat

"Kyuhyun-ssi! kau sendiri?" balas Taeyang menyambut kedatangan Kyuhyun

"Siwon Hyung menghilang! Dia sepertinya menjadi korban penculikan. Seseorang berpakaian seperti ninja menculiknya di basement dan terekam oleh cctv basement gedung apartement sore tadi" jawab Kyuhyun panik

"mworago?" Taeyang terkejut begitu juga dengan Jaejoong yang tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan antara Kyuhyun dan Taeyang

"apakah kau sudah melaporkan kepihak berwajib?" tanya Jaejoong tegas

"aku sudah melaporkannya. Bahkan security gedung yang mengawasi cctv segera melaporkan penculikan itu. namun sayang kendaraan yang dipakai penculik tidak terekam cctv sehingga menyulitkan pihak kepolisian untuk mencarinya dengan cepat" jawab Kyuhyun cemas

"siapa pelakunya? Apakah dia punya musuh dalam bisnisnya?" tanya Taeyang mengoreksi

"molayo. Tapi aku yakin kesuksesan yang diraihnya diusia yang relatif muda membutakan banyak pesaingnya dan ingin mencelakainya" jawab Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya

_'aku harap kau baik – baik saja Siwon-ssi'_ Jaejoong menggerutu dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sudah berada didepan pintu rumahnya. Jam ditangannya menunjukan pukul setengah 5 pagi. Dalam dinginnya dini hari itu, Jaejoong yang gemetaran berusaha membuka kunci pintu rumahnya.

Clek

Pintu itu berhasil dibuka Jaejoong. Jaejoong segera masuk kedalam rumah dan dia menemukan Junsu tergeletak didepan tangga dengan darah keluar dari kepalanya.

"Junsu-aaaaaaaaaah!" teriak Jaejoong memeluk Junsu

"Junsuuuuuuuuuu bangunlah aku mohon!" Jaejoong terus berteriak histeris menggerakan tubuh Junsu untuk membuatnya terbangun

Uhuuk uhuuk

Junsu terbangun membuka matanya dengan pelan sambil memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Junsu-ah! apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jaejoong memeluk Junsu

"Jaejoong-ah,,,, Yunhooo" Junsu kembali terkulai tidak sadarkan diri

Jaejoong segera menelpon ambulance untuk mencari pertolongan bagi Junsu sahabat yang tersisa.

.

.

Jaejoong masih memeluk Junsu yang pingsan. Menekan luka robek dikepala Junsu agar menghentikan pendarahannya. Menunggu ambulance datang menjemputnya.

Ambulance datang. Para petugas dengan sigap membawa Junsu kedalam mobil berwarna putih itu dan memberikan pertolongan pertamanya dengan segera.

"aku akan menyusul kerumah sakit. Segera bawa kawanku ini! Beri dia pertolongan aku mohon! Selamatkan dia!" Jaejoong terus berbicara mengikuti blankar yang mengangkat tubuh Junsu kerumah sakit

"baik tuan! Anda harus tetap tenang. Pasien akan kami bawa kerumah sakit terdekat" ujar petugas segera menutup pintu mobil.

.

.

Jaejoong berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya. Menaiki anak tangga dengan langkah yang amat lebar. Menerobos masuk kedalam kamar Yunho yang berantakan juga kosong tidak ada orang didalamnya. Kembali keluar dan berusaha mencari kemana Yunho berada. Akhirnya Jaejong masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Clek

Pintu kamar Jaejoong terbuka. Jaejoong perlahan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Tatapannya tertuju dan diam membeku kearah kaca cermin tempat dia merapihkan dirinya. Ada tulisan hanul yang ditulis menggunakan darah entah darah manusia atau darah hewan. Tulisan itu terbaca

**'kau mengkhianatiku! membuatku kecewa!'**

Bruk

Jaejoong ambruk. Dia jatuh duduk terkulai diatas lantai kamarnya. Kedua kakinya tidak sanggup menopang tubuhnya karena Jaejoong memang merasa sangat syok.

.

.

Langit sudah semakin terang. Jaejoong sudah berada dipelataran rumah sakit dimana Junsu mendapatkan perawatan. Jaejoong segera menemui meja informasi untuk mencari tahu dimana Junsu berada,

Receptionist itu mengatakan Junsu harus mendapatkan perawatan intensif diruang ICU. Tanpa membuang waktu Jaejoong segera melanjutkan langkahnya keruang ICU.

Menemui perawat yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan itu untuk bertanya kondisi Junsu. Perawat itu mengatakan Junsu mengalami pendarahan otak yang amat parah karena berturan benda keras sehingga menyebabkan Junsu kehilangan kesadarannya. Dengan kata lain Junsu mengalami koma karena luka yang dialaminya.

Jaejoong semakin terpukul. Dia merasa bersalah karena melibatkan Junsu dalam masalahnya. Jaejoong menyalahkan dirinya atas apa yang menimpa Junsu.

_'aku harus membuat perhitungan denganmu Yunho-ssi!. cinta yang aku rasakan ini terlalu menyakitkanku! Kau memintaku untuk membunuh seseorang. Aku harus mengakhirinya. Aku kecewa padamu kenapa kau libatkan Junsu sahabatku!' _ pikiran Jaejoong menjadi kalut

.

.

Jaejoong masih setia menunggui Junsu diluar ruang ICU itu. hari sudah berganti. Rasa kantuk menyerang karena Jaejoong memang belum sempat menutup mata sejak pulang dari tempat kerjanya. Mata Jaejoong pelan namun pasti tertutup dan dia tidur terlelap diatas kursi diruang tunggu kamar ICU itu.

.

.

"Jaejoong-ah! aku mohon tolong aku! Selamatkan aku! Aku kesakitan berada disini!" Yoochun yang kedua tangan juga kakinya terikat oleh rantai merintih kesakitan dengan darah membasahi tubuhnya.

"Yoochun-ah! bagaimana caranya aku menolongmu?" Jaejoong berusaha meraih tangan Yoochun namun sulit untuk digapai

"temui aku divila itu! kemarilah! Aku ada divila itu" ujar Yoochun memuntahkan darah

"Yoochun-ah! Yoochun-aaaaaah!"

Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia mendapatkan mimpi buruk meski tertidur ditempat yang tidak layak. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Jaejoong berusaha mengontrol diri juga mengontrol nafasnya yang agak sesak.

"aku harus melakukan sesuatu! Aku harus menemui Taeyang" Jaejoong berdiri dan bergegas meninggalkan lorong itu dengan langkah yang cepat.

.

.

.

Tring

Pintu lift digedung perkantoran menuju lantai 8 kantor Taeyang terbuka. Jaejoong segera masuk kedalam lift yang hanya berisi seorang yeoja dengan pakaian kantornya

"tunggu!" teriak seseorang menahan agar pintu itu tidak tertutup

"Cho Kyuhyun!" sapa Jaejoong spontan melihat Kyuhyun masuk kedalam lift bersamanya

"ahh Jaejoong-ssi! apa kabar?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit sinis

"kau pasti merasa puas jika aku katakan keadaanku hancur" jawab Jaejoong mendengus

"mwo? Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun melirik kearah Jaejoong saat pintu itu tertutup

"seseorang telah menghancurkan kehidupanku. Begitu juga dengan hidup sahabatku" jawab Jaejoong kini dengan mata berkaca – kaca saat teringat nasib Junsu yang koma dirumah sakit

"aku tidak paham maksud ucapanmu, tapi apapun itu, hidupku sama hancurnya denganmu karena hingga saat ini Siwon hyung masih belum ditemukan" balas Kyuhyun memalingkah wajahnya dari Jaejoong

"jinja? Sebenarnya siapa yang sudah berani menculiknya? Apa kau tidak mencurigai seseorang?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran

"jika ada aku sudah pasti akan mengawasinya. Opso" jawab Kyuhyun putus asa

"bukankah kalian terlibat,,," Jaejoong menghentikan kalimatnya dan melirik kearah yeoja yang ada dibelakangnya

Yeoja tersebut menjadi sedikit gelisah diperhatikan dua namja tampan yang ada dihadapannya. Dan saat pintu lift itu terbuka dilantai 5 yeoja tersebut segera keluar dari lift itu.

"apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi?" Kyuhyun membuka percakapan kembali

"bukankah kalian terlibah kasus tabrak lari? Apa kau tidak curiga mungkin saja pelakunya dari pihak korban?" jawab Jaejoong berbicara dengan hati – hati

"jadi kau juga mendengarnya? Gosip memang cepat sekali menyebar" balas Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya

"kami tidak lari! Kami membawa korban kerumah sakit dan dia memang sudah tidak bernyawa. Dengan Keluarganya kami sudah berdamai. Mereka mengatakan dengan jelas tidak akan menuntut aku juga hyung" Kyuhyun menjelaskan

"jadi tujuanmu datang ketempat ini karena kasus itu?" tanya Jaejoong diluar kendali

"apa kau juga mengenal pengacara Jung?" Kyuhyun menjadi penasaran

"hidupku hancur disebabkan dongsaengnya. Dia sudah berusaha membunuh sahabatku. Aku ingin membuat perhitungan" jawab Jaejoong dengan penuh amarah

"jadi pengacara Jung punya dongsaeng?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya

Tring

Pintu lift terbuka. Mereka sudah sampai dilantai 8. Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun keluar bersama – sama melangkah bersama menuju kantor pengacara Jung. Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat pengacara Jung keluar dari ruangannya dikawal dua orang petugas polisi berpakaian lengkap.

"pengacara Jung" sapa Kyuhyun saat pengacara nyentrik itu melewatinya

"ada yang harus aku urus dikantor polisi. Temui asistenku saja. Kita akan bicara lagi nanti" balas Taeyang dengan wajah yang amat kalut

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Kyuhyun terus memandangi langkah pengacaranya bersama petugas polisi itu.

"bukankah dia memintamu untuk menemui asistennya? Tanyakan padanya apa yang terjadi?" saran Jaejoong mulai bersahabat dengan Kyuhyun

"kau benar" balas Kyuhyun menghampiri sekertaris Taeyang

.

"katakan padaku apa yang terjadi? Kenapa pengacara Jung pergi bersama petugas polisi itu?" tanya Kyuhyun ditemani Jaejoong pada sekertaris Taeyang

"petugas menemukan sesosok mayat seorang putra kepala polisi yang beritanya belakangan ini menghebohkan divila miliknya. Itulah sebabnya pengacara Jung dibawa untuk diperiksa memberikan keterangannya" jawab sang sekertaris

"mwo? Vila miliknya?" Jaejoong tersentak begitu menyadari dirinya mengubur mayat Seunghyun divila milik Taeyang dan bukan milik Yunho seperti yang dia akui sebelumnya

"nee. Terus terang vila itu sudah lama sekali tidak pernah dikunjungi pengacara Jung. bagaimana mungkin ada mayat dikuburkan disana?" balas sekertaris dengan wajah murung

"Tuhan, kenapa semua menjadi begitu rumit?" Kyuhyun duduk disofa dengan lemas dan putus asa

_'sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi? Apa yang kau rencanakan Jung Yunho? Vila itu ternyata milik hyung-mu sendiri. Aku semakin yakin kau memang sakit jiwa'_

.

.

.

Karena Taeyang tidak juga kembali, Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan gedung perkantoran itu. mereka keluar sama – sama dengan membawa hati yang kecewa.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya? Lalu apa yang sudah dilakukan keluarga Choi untuk mencari putera kesayangannya?" tanya Jaejoong saat mereka melangkah menuju tempat parkir

"mereka menyewa detective swasta untuk mencarinya. Begitu juga dengan yang aku lakukan" jawab Kyuhyun membuka kunci mobilnya

"semoga dia segera ditemukan dalam keadaan baik – baik saja" Jaejoong bereaksi menghibur Kyuhyun

"lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobilnya

"aku harus mencari Jung Yunho dan membuat perhitungan" jawab Jaejoong dengan wajah yang amat penuh emosi

"sebenarnya apa yang sudah dia lalukan padamu? Kenapa kau terlihat begitu kecewa?" tanya Kyuhyun membatalkan diri masuk kedalam mobilnya

"dia sudah membuatku jatuh cinta padanya. Cinta yang sangat menyakitkan. Cinta yang mampu menghilangkan nyawa seseorang. Cinta yang amat jahat, karena mencintainya aku nyaris kehilangan sahabatku yang tersisa. Karena mencintainya aku nyaris membunuh seseorang" jawab Jaejoong dengan tatapan kosong membuat Kyuhyun merinding ketakutan

"Jaejoong-ssi gwencana?" Kyuhyun gugup dan tampak cemas

"pergilah! Aku baik – baik saja" jawab Jaejoong menyeka air matanya

"aku akan memberimu kabar jika Siwon hyung ditemukan. Aku harap itu bisa mengurangi bebanmu" ujar Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kursi kemudinya

"nee! Aku tunggu" balas Jaejoong mengangguk

Mobil Kyuhyun segera melaju meninggalkan pelataran parkir gedung perkantoran itu. Jaejoong melanjutkan langkahnya menuju gerbang untuk mencari taksi yang akan mengantarnya pulang.

"Taksi" seru Jaejoong menghentikan taksi yang melewatinya.

.

.

.

**The Next Day**

Jaejoong tampak tidak bersemangat bekerja malam itu. Changmin terus saja memperhatikan tingkah dan sikap Jaejoong selama melayani tamunya.

"jika kau memang sedang tidak sehat istirahatlah! Aku akan mengatasinya" ujar Changmin menepuk bahu Jaejoong

"gwencana. Aku tidak mau membuatmu cape" balas Jaejoong kembali meracik

"Jaejoong-ssi!" sapa Taeyang tersenyum sangat ramah

"ahh pengacara Jung!" Jaejoong kembali tersentak melihat Taeyang berada dihadapannya

"nee" balas Taeyang mengangguk

"apa kabar?" tanya Jaejoong gugup

"baik. Aku dibebaskan karena tidak ada bukti sidik jariku menempel ditubuh mayat yang sudah membusuk itu ditemukan divilaku. Mungkin kau sudah mendengarnya dari asistenku. Sudah lebih dari 5 tahun vila itu aku biarkan kosong. Polisi kini sedang menyelidiki pelakunya dan sedang memeriksa sidik jari yang mungkin menempel dirambut korban. Aku harap pelakunya bukan seseorang yang aku kenal atau seseorang yang sangat dekat dengan kehidupanku" ujar Taeyang panjang lebar

Uhuuuk uhuuuk

Jaejoong terbatuk karena gugup. Dia merasa gelisah setelah mendengar penjelasan Taeyang yang menceritakan penyelidikan yang sedang dilakukan polisi terkait dengan mayat yang ditemukan.

"Jaejoong-ssi, gwencana?" tanya Taeyang memperhatikan Jaejoong

"bisa kita bicara secara pribadi?" tanya Jaejoong melirik kearah Changmin

Changmin mengacungkan jempolnya memberi tanda dia menyanggupi apa yang Jaejoong maksud

"tentu saja!" balas Taeyang

.

.

Jaejoong sudah berada didalam mobil mewah milik Taeyang. Dengan perasaan gelisah juga cemas akhirnya Jaejoong membuka mulutnya.

"sebesar apakah rasa sayang yang kau miliki untuk dongsaengmu?" tanya Jaejoong membuka percakapan

"kenapa kau harus menanyakan hal itu? tentu saja aku menyayanginya walau dia sering berbuat onar" jawab Taeyang menatap Jaejoong

"kau pernah mengatakan padaku. Penjara bukan tempat yang tepat untuk dongsaengmu. lalu seharusnya dia berada dimana?" Jaejoong kembali bertanya

"rumah sakit jiwa. Mendapatkan perawatan dari ahli kejiwaan" jawab Taeyang gamblang

"meskipun dia sudah membunuh seseorang? Apa kau bisa membuatnya bebas tidak mendekam didalam penjara?" tanya Jaejoong kembali kini dengan berani memandang mata Taeyang

"dengan menunjukan bukti sakit jiwa yang dideritanya, tentu saja bisa. Wae?" Taeyang kini semakin menatap Jaejoong

"dia sudah berusaha membunuh sahabatku yang kini koma dirumah sakit. Dan mayat yang ditemukan divila milikmu dialah yang melakukannya! Aku membantu untuk menguburkan mayatnya divila itu. aku sungguh sangat menderita dibuatnya. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku sangat mencintainya. Mencintai seorang penjahat, mencintai seorang yang gila seperti dongsaengmu itu. aku sungguh sangat menderita. Aku menyesal aku sungguh menyesal. Aku mohon tolonglah aku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" Jaejoong menangis tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya

"apa kau menyesal karena telah mencintai dongsaengku atau kau menyesal telah menceritakannya padaku?" tanya Taeyang mulai menjalankan kendaraannya membawa Jaejoong pergi dari tempat kerjanya

**tbc**

**annyeong yunjae shipper**

**miane jeongmal miane update lambaaaaat**

**vai seminggu kemaren sakit n tepar sampe bolak balik rumah sakit #curcol**

**waahh makin sini readersnya makin bertambah yah**

**banyak new readers**

**annyeong new readers welcome to the club**

**gomawo deepbow**

**reviewnya makin banyak dan vai seneng ternyata ff yunjae pertama Vai disambut dengan baik**

**wahh gmn ama chapter ini?**

**makin menegangkan gak sih?**

**makin membingungkan gak sih?**

**kira - kira siapa yang jahat yah disini?**

**kemana Siwon? siapa yang culik Siwon?**

**Yunho ngilang kemana nih?**

**pertanyaan readers soal perasaan Jaema udh terjawab yah**

**Jaema beneran cinta ama Yunpa loh**

**tapi dia gamang karena dia gak tau Yunpa tuh jahat atau gak**

**tetep setia nunggu vai update chapter selanjutnya yah!**

**review juga**

**vai tunggu**

**sekian chitchatnya**

**gomawo lagi deepbow lagi**

**saranghae,,,, aishiteru,,, wo ai ni**

**muaaaacccchhh**

**annyeong**


	6. Chapter 6

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

"kau mau kemana? Kenapa kau lajukan mobilnya? Kemana kau akan membawaku?" Jaejong tampak panik saat tersadar mobil Taeyang perlahan melaju meninggalkan club

"aku akan membawamu kesatu tempat dimana kau bisa melupakan semua rasa sesalmu" jawab Taeyang mengunci semua sisi pintu mobilnya otomatis.

"apa yang kau lakukan? apa yang kau rencakan?" Jaejoong semakin panik

"menunjukan padamu seperti apa sisiku yang lainnya. Aku bisa membuatmu melupakan dongsaengku" jawab Taeyang melajukan mobilnya dengan semakin cepat

"tooloooooong! Tolooooong akuuuuu" teriak Jaejoong dengan sangat keras

"percuma kau beteriak meminta tolong. Karena tidak akan ada orang yang mendengarkan teriakanmu" Taeyang mulai berubah

"siapa kau sebenarnya hah? Kenapa kalian harus masuk kedalam kehidupanku?" Jaejoong memukuli Taeyang dari joknya

Buk

Dengan bogem mentahnya, Taeyang layangkan satu pukulan diwajah Jaejoong sehingga membuatnya pingsan.

.

.

.

_'Kenapa kepalaku terasa begitu berat? Kenapa badanku terasa terbelenggu dan sulit untuk bergerak? kenapa selangkanganku terasa lembab? kenapa mataku begitu berat untuk dapat aku buka?'_

Perlahan mata Jaejoong terbuka. Dia terbaring dengan posisi telungkup diatas sebuah ranjang besi dengan sprey berwarna putih polos yang sudah usang dan berdebu. Tubuh yang telanjang tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupinya. rupanya dia telah mengalami tindakan asusila yang dilakukan seseorang padanya.

"dimana aku? Tolooooooong! Tolooooong aku" teriak Jaejoong lirih berusaha bangun

Dengan jari tangan kirinya Jaejoong meraba sekitar selangkangnnya yang basah karena nosa sperma seseorang.

"apa yang telah terjadi padaku?" Jaejoong menurunkan kakinya menapaki lantai lalu

Srett

Jaejoong tergelincir karena kakinya menginjak darah segar diatas lantai yang licin

"aaaaaaa! Darah siapa ini?" teriak Jaejoong histeris

Dia lalu memandangi seluruh isi kamar itu dan terjadi lagi ada tulisan Hanul diatas cermin dengan menggunakan darah. Tulisan itu terbaca

_'kau mengkhianatiku lagi! Menyerahkan tubuhmu lagi! Menyakiti hatiku lagi! Kau harus dihukum'_

"tidaaaaaaak!" teriak Jaejoong semakin histeris.

Dia lalu bergegas memakai kembali pakaiannya yang berserakan begitu saja diatas lantai. Dengan sekuat tenaga Jaejoong buka pintu kamar yang sedikit macet itu meski tidak terkunci. Diluar kamar Jaejoong melihat jejak darah yang seperti diseret sepanjang lantai menuju luar. Dia melihat semua isi rumah yang ditutupi kain berwarna putih. Sarang laba – laba yang besar dan menebal menempel dihampir semua dinding ruangan besar itu. lantai dengan debu yang amat tebal, juga udara yang amat pengap.

Rupanya Jaejoong berada didalam sebuah vila kosong. Jaejoong berlari keluar menuju pintu. Langit pagi dengan kabut tebal menjadi pemandangan awal saat Jaejoong berhasil keluar dari ruangan itu. dan dia melihat gudang yang tidak asing dan pernah dilihatnya sekali saat menguburkan Seunghyun dihalaman belakang vila tersebut

"Tuhan kenapa aku bisa berada didalam vila ini? Eottokhe?" Jaejoong berlari semakin cepat dengan kaki yang telanjang menginjak tanah kering dihalaman vila kosong tersebut

Pagi hari itu memang sangat sepi dan Jaejoong tidak menemukan siapapun disekitarnya. Tidak ada mobil milik Taeyang begitu juga dengan Taeyang yang menghilang begitu saja. Meneruskan untuk berlari menuju jalan raya dengan kakinya yang telanjang.

Jalanan itu tidak berbeda jauh. Begitu sepi dan tidak ada satu mobilpun yang melewatinya. Jaejoong terus melangkah menyusuri jalanan aspal kesembarang arah. Menundukan wajahnya dengan air mata berderai

"aku tahu kau memang sedang menghukumku Tuhan! Aku tahu" Jaejoong berguman

Ciiiiiit

Terdengar suara ban mobil menggesek aspal jalan. Tanda mobil itu mengalami pengereman yang mendadak. Jaejoong menoreh kearah samping dimana mobil itu berhenti

"Jaejoong-ah!" ternyata Changmin namja yang berada didalam mobil itu

"ahh Changmin-ah! syukurlah" Jaejoong dengan antusias masuk kedalam mobil dimana Changmin berada didalamnya

"aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu! Untung saja aku dapat menemukanmu disini!" ujar Changmin memeluk Jaejoong

"bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku? Bukankah tempat ini begitu jauh?" tanya Jaejoong membalas pelukan Changmin dengan erat

"ponselmu! Aku mengikuti letak GPS dari ponselmu" jawab Changmin menunjukan ponsel miliknya dengan layar bergambar sebuah peta

"gomawo! Gomawo Changmin-ah" Jaejoong berkaca – kaca

"apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau telanjang kaki seperti itu?" kembali Changmin bertanya

"namja yang semalam bersamaku telah menyodomiku! dia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan aku telanjang didalam vilanya" jawab Jaejoong menangis

"biadab!" ujar Changmin memukuk stirnya

"bawa aku pulang Changmin-ah! aku mengkhawatirkan Junsu" Jaejoong memelas

"tentu saja" balas Changmin melajukan mobil itu dengan cepat.

.

.

Sepangjang perjalanan menyusuri jalan lurus dan panjang dengan pepohonan besar dan tua itu, Jaejoong merasa kantuk. Dia memejamkan matanya untuk sekedar mengistirahatkan matanya yang amat lelah.

Ciiiiit

Kembali mobil itu mengerem dengan mendadak membuat Jaejoong terjaga. Kini mata Jaejoong melihat sebuah rumah tua dengan dengan pohon pinus yang menjulang tinggi mengelilinginya.

"dimana kita sekarang? Bukankah kau akan membawaku pulang?" tanya Jaejoong menatap Changmin yang mulai membuka sabuk pengamannya

"kita mampir sebentar! Aku harus menemui seseorang" jawab Changmin membukakan sabuk pengaman Jaejoong

"apakah kita bisa menumpang makan? Perutku lapar" tanya Jaejoong manja

"itulah kenapa aku mengajakmu untuk mampir" Changmin terkekeh

Mereka berdua melangkah bersama menuju pintu kayu rumah tua itu.

"sebenarnya siapa yang ingin kau temui didalam sana?" tanya Jaejoong mengikuti langkah Changmin yang mulai membuka pintu kayu itu

"bukan aku yang ingin menemui mereka! Tapi kau Jaejoong-ssi" jawab Changmin dengan wajah sadis dan sinis menarik tangan Jaejoong masuk kedalam rumah tua itu kemudian mendorongnya dengan kasar

Bruk

Pintu kayu itu kembali ditutup Changmin yang sudah masuk kedalam rumah tua itu.

"aaaaaaaaaaa" teriak Jaejoong histeris

Didalam ruangan besar rumah tua itu, Jaejoong melihat Siwon, Yunho juga Taeyang masing –masing terikat diatas kursi makan dari kayu dengan tambang plastik. Ketiga namja tampan itu terluka dengan darah yang sudah kering disekujur tubuhnya. Mulut mereka disumpal kain kotor yang juga diikat tali melilit kebelakang wajahnya. Ketiga namja itu menatap penuh luka kearah Jaejoong.

"Siwon-ah! Yunho-ah! pengacar Jung! apa yang terjadi pada kalian?" Jaejoong melangkah menghampiri Siwon yang jaraknya terdekat dengan tempat dia berdiri

"mereka semua menunggumu Jaejoong-ssi" Changmin melangkah dengan tenang memegang sebuah pisau pemotong daging ditangan kirinya

"kenapa kau melakukannya? Apa salah mereka sehingga kau membuat mereka seperti itu?" tanya Jaejoong melangkah mundur menjauhi Changmin

"aku melakukannya karena rasa persahabatan! Karena uang! Karena aku membenci sifatmu yang sok lugu bak malaikat itu! aku melakukannya karena perintah seseorang. Dan dia adalah,,,," jawab Changmin tersenyum licik lalu melirik kesebuah pintu menuju kamar

Clek

Pintu kamar itu terbuka kemudian keluarlah seorang namja berwajah manis dengan pipi yang sedikit chubby. Namja itu adalah Yoochun.

Clap clap clap

Yoochun bertepuk tangan, wajah manisnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum sinis menatap Jaejoong yang tersentak menatapnya.

"Yoochun-ah! wae? wae?" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya tanda dia memang benar – benar tidak mempercayai apa yang sedang dilihatnya

"wae? karena kau terlalu melukai hatiku Jaejoong-ah" jawab Yochun melangkah mengelilingi Jaejoong lalu tangannya meraih sebilah pisau kemudian menodongkan pisau itu keleher Jaejoong

"bagaimana mungkin aku melukaimu Yoochun-ah? aku sahabatmu" Jaejoong melangkah mundur menjauhi pisau Yoochun

"itulah kenapa kau menyakitiku! Kau selalu menganggapku sahabatmu. Kau tidak pernah melihatku sebagai seseorang yang bisa kau cintai! Aku tulus mencintaimu Jaejoong-ah. aku bahkan rela pergi dari rumah mewahku untuk bisa tinggal bersamamu. Sial saat aku hendak menyatakan cintaku padamu kau malah bercerita padaku kau sedang menjalin hubungan sejenismu dengan Seunghyun dongsaengku. Betapa aku sangat tersakiti saat itu. apa kau tahu hah?" teriak Yoochun membentak Jaejoong

"aku tidak pernah mengetahui perasaanmu padaku Yoochun-ah! aku tidak tahu" Jaejoong berusaha membela diri

"aku masih bersabar untuk menunggumu mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan Seunghyun. Tapi apa yang aku dapat? Kau kembali menjalin hubungan dengan namja kaya itu!" bentak Yoochun menunjuk kearah Siwon

"Yoochun-ah tenanglah" Jaejoong berusaha menyentuh Yoochun

"tenang? Kau memintaku untuk tenang? Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku selama ini?" Yoochun menarik tangan Jaejoong dan mendekapnya sambil mengarahkan pisau dileher Jaejoong

"Changmin-ah! menurutmu siapa diantara ketiga namja ini yang pantas aku habisi lebih dulu?" Yochun bertanya pada Changmin sambil terus mendekap Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya

"pengacara itu! dia pantas mati lebih dulu. Aku melihatnya menyodomi Jaejoong yang pingsan sambil menyiksanya. Dia seorang yang sangat gila aku rasa" jawab Changmin menempelkan pisau yang dipegangnya diatas paha Taeyang menuju selangkangan

"mwo? Dia menyodomi Jaejoong? Kenapa kau biarkan saja dia melakukannya? Apa kau menikmati pemandangan itu?" Yochun melirik kearah Changmin dengan wajah kecewa

"aku menunggu saat namja ini lelah setelah orgasme. Untuk dapat membuatnya ambruk tentu saja aku harus membuat perhitungan" ujar Changmin membela diri

.

.

**Flashback when Jaejoong talked with Taeyang**

Shim Changmin point of view

Aku harus segera menelpon Yochun untuk mengabarkan Jaejoong pergi dengan pengacara itu.

"yoochun-ah! jaejoong baru saja pergi dengan pengacara itu. aku tidak tahu kemana mereka akan pergi" ujarku saat Yochun menjawab panggilanku

"ikuti kemanapun mereka pergi! Kau tinggalkan saja meja barmu. Aku tidak akan memecatmu" Yochun rupanya sudah kehabisan rasa sabarnya

Jaejoong-ah kau hari – harimu akan segera berakhir

.

.

Sepertinya mereka berbicara didalam mobil mewah milik pengacara itu. aku harus mengawasinya.

Aku lihat sepertinya mobil itu menyala dan ternyata memang benar mobil itu melaju. Gawat aku tidak boleh kehilangan jejak mereka.

Aku putuskan untuk pergi memakai mobil pemberian Yochun sebagai alat transportasiku untuk menjalankan tugasku mengawasi Jaejoong. Aku ikuti dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh kemana mobil itu akan melaju.

Sepertinya mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan perjalanan jauh. Aku melihat mereka memasuki jalan bebas hambatan. Aku segera mengejarnya.

Mobil itu melaju semakin cepat menerobos jalanan sepi, lurus dan panjang. Banyak sekali pohon besar dan lebat menjadi pembatas jalanan ini dengan bukit dan jurang.

Mataku semakin terasa berat setelah melakukan perjalanan yang cukup jauh ini. Aku lihat mobil itu berbelok kearah kiri jalan memasuki jalanan sempit yang hanya cukup untuk satu mobil saja. Aku harus menghentikan mobilku untuk menghidari kecurigaan mereka.

Aku mendengar pintu mobil itu terbuka. Sepertinya mereka sudah sampai ditempat tujuan. Aku akan memarkirkan mobilku disini saja dan berjalan kaki untuk dapat mengikuti mereka.

Rasa takut akan gelap berjalan diantara semak belukar dan pohon pohon tinggi aku lalui demi menjalankan tugasku.

Astaga kenapa Jaejoong dibopong seperti itu? apakah namja itu membuatnya pingsan? Sepertinya mereka menuju kesebuah vila tua. Aku meneruskan langkahku dengan pelan karena aku takut namja itu mendengar suara langkahku.

Semakin dekat aku melihat ada garis polisi melintang dihalaman vila itu. apakah vila ini tempat ditemukannya jasad Seunghyung? Apakah namja itu adalah pelakunya?

Mereka sudah masuk kedalam vila tua itu. aku harus mengikutinya dan melihat apa yang akan mereka lakukan didalam sana.

Dasar bodoh! Dia lupa mengunci pintu rumah ini kembali. Dengan begitu akan memudahkan langkahku untuk masuk dan mengintip apa yang akan terjadi didalam.

Vila ini memang sungguh tua dan terlalu lama dibiarkan kosong. Aku melihat banyak sekali sarang laba – laba menemel dan menggantung dilangit langit juga dinding vila itu. beberapa perabotan rumah ditutupi kain berwarna putih yang sudah usang.

Aku mendengar suara berisik dari salah satu kamar didalam vila itu. dengan langkah mengendap aku hampiri kamar itu. dari celah pintu yang tidak tertutup dengan begitu rapat, aku melihat bagaimana namja itu melucuti satu persatu pakaian yang dikenakan Jaejoong hingga benar – benar telanjang. Mengikat kedua tangan Jaejoong dengan dasi miliknya.

Tubuh Jaejoong yang telanjang dia posisikan tengkurap dengan kedua kaki yang dia rentangkan dengan lebar.

Plak plak

Aku melihat namja itu memecut punggung juga bokong Jaejoong dengan sabuk kulit miliknya.

"miane Jaejoong-ssi! aku terpaksa melakukannya. Aku sudah merasa jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu. Wajahmu memang sangat mempesona. Aku merasa beruntung kenapa Yunho lari dan masuk kedalam rumahmu saat menghindariku. Diam - diam aku terus mengawasimu saat tahu kau adalah pemilik rumah dimana Yunho menginap. Sudah lama aku menanti masa ini. Menggaulimu dan menikamati tubuhmu" aku dengar namja itu berkata sebelum mencumbui tubuh Jaejoong.

Dengan mata kepalaku sendiri aku menyaksikan bagaimana namja itu menyodomi Jaejoong yang diam tanpa melakukan perlawanan karena dia memang sedang pingsan. Entah kenapa aku menjadi begitu menikmati pemandangan yang ditampilkan namja itu dari dalam kamarnya.

Aku menikmati saat bagaimana namja itu mendesah saat hendak mencapai orgasmenya. Dan sepertinya dia memang sudah mencapai orgasme itu. saatnya aku beraksi. Membawa serta namja itu kehadapan Yochun.

Dengan meraih besi tempat penyinpan lilin yang tergantung dipinggir pintu aku masuk kedalam kamar itu. seketika aku hujamkan besi itu ketengkuk juga kepala belakang namja itu hingga darah menyembur keluar dari kelapanya.

Namja itu terkapar, tanpa membuang waktu aku segera menyeret tubuh gagah namja itu keluar kamar sebelum Jaejoong tersadar. Aku seret tubuh itu dan meninggalkan jejak darah dilantai yang kotor itu. keluar dan terus menyeretnya hingga kedalam mobilku.

Aku menyekapnya didalam bagasi mobilku. Lalu aku kembali masuk kedalam vila itu untuk membawa Jaejoong pergi dan menyerahkannya pada Yochun.

Aku sudah berada didalam kamar. Aku hampiri Jaejoong yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Aku buka ikatan dasi yang mengikatnya.

Astaga suara ponsel ini benar – benar membuatku kaget. Rupanya Yochun menghubungiku

"yeobseo" sapaku menjawab panggilannya

"dimana kau? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau tidak menjawab panggilanmu?" Yochun menodongku dengan banyak pertanyaan

"aku sudah meringkus namja yang tadi berbicara dengan Jaejoong. Harus kau tahu, namja ini telah menyodomi Jaejoong dan menyiksanya" jawabku menjelaskan

"pada padaku segera! Aku harus membuat perhitungan juga dengan namja yang sudah menyentuh tubuh Jaejoong-ku." Yochun terdengar begitu marah

"lalu bagaimana dengan Jaejoong? Dia masih pingsan dan belum juga sadar?" tanyaku melirik kearah Jaejoong

"tinggalkan dia dan buatlah sebuah pesan dengan darah bertuliskan kau mengkhianatiku lagi dan menyakitiku lagi dimanapun yang bisa dibaca Jaejoong saat dia tersadar. Aku masih ingin memberinya rasa takut dan trauma" jawab Yochun yang terdengar tertawa

"baiklah! Arraseo" balasku menutup ponselku lalu membasahi jariku dengan darah yang menggenang dilantai lalu menuliskan sesuatu diatas cermin usang yang menempel didinding kamar itu.

.

.

.

**Back to the creepy House**

"dengarlah Jaejoong-ah! apakah kau mau membunuhnya dihadapanku? Namja itu sudah menyodomimu. Jika kau mau aku akan memberikan pisau ini padamu. Lakukan dihadapanku" Yochun berbisik mesra ditelinga Jaejoong

Taeyang yang terikat walau begitu lemah karena telah kehilangan banyak darah saat Changmin menyeretnya bereaksi dengan menggerak – gerakan tubuhnya. Berusaha berteriak meski mulut disumpal. Begitu juga dengan Yunho dan Siwon yang terus berusaha membebaskan diri dari sekapan yang dilakukan Yochun dan Changmin padanya.

"jika aku melakukannya apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apa kau juga akan memintaku untuk membunuh sisanya?" jawab Jaejoong dengan wajah sinis dan dingin

"tentu saja! Mereka semua memang harus mati" jawab Yochun mendorong Jaejoong hingga mengenai tubuh Taeyang yang terikat

"bos! Harus kau tahu. Jasad dongsaengmu ditemukan dihalaman belakang vila namja itu. sepertinya dialah yang telah melakukannya?" tiba – tiba Changmin menginterupsi

"mworago?" mata Yochun terbuka lebar menatap Taeyang dengan tatapan yang amat menakutkan

Kepala Taeyang spontan menggeleng – geleng tanda menyangkal. Dia lalu melirik kearah Yunho dan Jaejoong memberikan isyarat merekalah pelakuknya.

"jika begitu akulah yang harus membunuhnya terlebih dahulu!" Yochun melangkah menuju Taeyang lalu

Sreeeeeet

Yochun kibaskan pisaunya keleher Taeyang hingga darang mengalir deras keluar dari luka robek itu

"aaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Jaejoong histeris melihat Taeyang sekarat dengan kedua mata terbuka lebar

"kau gila!" teriak Jaejoong menangis histeris

"itulah yang pantas dia dapatkah" ujar Yochun menghujamkan kembali pisaunya didada Taeyang hingga Taeyang benar – benar meregang nyawa

Siwon dan Yunho menutup kedua matanya sambil berusaha berteriak saat melihat kejadian sadis dan keji itu. dari balik kain kotor yang menyumpal mulutnya, keluar air liur dari mulut Siwon. sepertinya dia muntah karena syock melihat pemandangan yang baru saja disaksikannya.

"Jaejoong-ah! sekarang giliranmu. Pilih dari kedua namja tampan ini mana yang akan kau bunuh? Siapapun pilihanmu tidak pengaruh buatku. Karena sisanya akulah yang akan membunuhnya" Yochun memberikan pisau yang berlumur darah milik Taeyang kepada Jaejoong sementara tangan kirinya menunjukan pistol yang disisipkan dipinggangnya

**tbc**

**annyeong**

**vai update kilat nihhh**

**yipppy**

**gmn ama chapter ini**

**banyak yang mengejutkan yah?**

**gak ada yang nyangka kan ternyata penjahatnya Yochun?**

**antara Yunho dan Taeyang udh terbukti yah siapa yang jujur?**

**chapter ini terlalu sadis g sih?**

**kalo ada yang g suka miane jeongmal miane**

**nah loh Jaejoong disuruh milih tuh siapa yang harus dia bunuh dan menyisakan satu buat dibunuh Yochun**

**siapa yang kira - kira?**

**tungguin lanjutannya yah'next chap is the last chap**

**chapter depan vai bakalan flash back gmn Yunho diculik dan kenapa Yochun pura - pura menghilang**

**review yah kasih tau pendapat kalian di chapter ini**

**vai tunggu loh**

**sekian chitchatnya**

**gomawo**

**deepbow**

**saranghae aishiteru wo ai ni**

**muaaaacch**

**annyeong**


	7. Chapter 7

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

"lalu setelah itu setelah mereka semua mati apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?" tanya Jaejoong mengambil pisau itu dengan tangan gemetar

"aku tentu saja akan membiarkan kau hidup karena aku ingin memilikimu" jawab Yoochun melirik kearah Changmin yang sedang memainkan pisaunya

"jika begitu kau tidak akan mendapatkan aku sampai kapanpun"

Blash

Jaejoong menusukan pisau tajam itu pundak kirinya hingga mengeluarkan darah dan mengotori bajunya. Jaejoong terjatuh kelantai kotor itu. siwon dan Yunho berusaha teriak meski mulut mereka disumpal. Mereka panik melihat aksi Jaejoong yang lebih memilih melukai dirinya sendiri. Begitu juga dengan Yoochun yang panik dan segera merangkul Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ah kenapa kau melakukannya? Apakah bersamaku begitu menakutkan untukmu? Sehingga kau memilih untuk melukai dirimu?" Yoochun peluk tubuh Jaejoong yang terluka parah dibahunya

Jaejoong yang memang masih sadar segera mengambil kesempatan untuk merebut pistol yang terselip dicelana Yoochun. Lalu menodongkan pistol itu kedahi Yochun

"kau bilang sangat menyukaiku. Apakah kau sudah mengenalku dengan sangat baik?" Jaejoong terus menekan pistol itu didahi Yochun dan menyuruhnya untuk berdiri dengan tangan yang lain menekan luka untuk menghentikan pendarahannya

Changmin ikut panik saat melihat keadaan berubah. Jaejoong kini memegang kendali dan menguasai Yochun.

"brengsek apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Changmin menghampiri Siwon dan menempelkan pisaunya dileher Siwon

"kau ingin mati rupanya" Jaejoong arahkan pistol itu kearah Changmin lalu

"Bang"

Changmin ambruk dengan darah mengalir dari perutnya setelah timah panas menembus perutnya.

"sekarang kau buka ikatan mereka! Atau aku akan menembakmu" perintah Jaejoong kembali menodong Yoochun

"kau ternyata tidak main – main dengan pistol itu" ujar Yochun berdiri lalu membuka ikatan yang membelenggu Yunho dan membuka sumpal yang menutup mulut Yunho

"Jaejoong-ah!" Yunho menatap Jaejoong memelas setelah dia terbebas dari ikatan

"tugasmu untuk membuka ikatan Siwon! lakukan sekarang" perintah Jaejoong pada Yunho dan masih menodongkan pistol kearah Yoochun

"baiklah!" Yunho bergegas membuka ikatan Siwon

"diam disitu!" bentak Jaejoong mengarahkan pistolnya semakin dekat dengan kepala Yochun saat melihat Yoochun mulai bergerak

"bantu aku mengikatnya!" teriak Jaejoong pada Yunho dan Siwon terbebas dari ikatan

"baiklah!" jawab keduanya bersamaan segera menyeret Yoochun diatas kursi tempat Yunho diikat

.

.

Yoochun sudah terikat dengan mulut yang juga disumpal. Begitu juga dengan changmin yang masih hidup dan merintih kesakitan karena luka tembak diperutnya terikat dikursi tempat Siwon terikat.

"Jaejoong-ah gwencana?" tanya Yunho dan Siwon mengkhawatirkan Jaejoong yang masih menekan luka dipundaknya

"gwencana" jawab Jaejoong tanpa ekspresi yang menggambarkan dia tengah kesakitan

"apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang? Apakah kita akan menghubungi polisi?" tanya Siwon cemas saat menatap Jaejoong

"kita buat kesepakatan untuk menutup mulut kita! Yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah mengubur pengacara itu disekitar sini" jawab Jaejoong menoreh kearah Taeyang yang sudah tidak bernafas

"miane atas apa yang sudah hyung lakukan padamu Jaejoong-ssi" Yunho menatap Jaejoong lirih

"gwencana! Aku seharusnya mengikuti perintahmu untuk membunuhnya dulu. Jika saja aku melakukannya hal itu tidak akan terjadi" jawab Jaejoong membalas tatapan Yunho

"lalu bagaimana dengan mereka?" tanya Siwon melirik kearah Changmin dan Yoochun yang terikat

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum tanpa memberikan jawaban.

"kuburkan dia!" perintah Jaejoong melepaskan ikatan Taeyang menatap Siwon

"Jaejoong-ah" Siwon mengerutkan dahinya menatap Jaejoong ragu

"aku sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu, jika saja aku tidak melukai bahuku kau pasti sudah mati saat ini, karena kaulah yang aku pilih untuk aku habisi Siwon-ssi. sekarang lakukan perintahku!" ujar Jaejoong menatap Siwon dingin

"baiklah!" jawab Siwon mengangkat jasad Taeyang dipundaknya lalu membawanya keluar

Yunho masih terdiam ditempatnya berdiri saat ini. Lalu memandang wajah Jaejoong dengan ekspresi sedikit canggung

"wae? kenapa kau tidak memelukku? Tidakkah kau merindukanku?" Jaejoong bersikap manja masih memegang pistol ditangannya

"aku sangat merindukanmu Jaejoong-ssi" ujar Yunho memeluk Jaejoong

Yoochun memandangi apa yang Yunho dan Jaejoong lakukan dengan tatapan benci dan penuh amarah. Ketika Siwon sibuk menguburkan Taeyang diluar rumah tua itu, Yunho dan Jaejoong sama – sama sibuk didalam rumah tua itu dihadapan Changmin dan Yoochun melepaskan kerinduan masing – masing.

.

.

.

Siwon kembali masuk kedalam rumah tua itu lalu melemparkan skop keatas lantai dengan wajah yang merah.

"aku sudah melaksanakan apa yang kau perintahkan. Lalu sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Siwon memandang Jaejoong

"kita pergi dari tempat ini kembali ke Seoul" jawab Jaejoong merapihkan bajunya

"lalu bagaimana dengan mereka?" tanya Yunho juga merapihkan bajunya

"kita akan meninggalkan mereka seperti itu. mereka akan mati karena rasa haus dan lapar mereka. Aku yakin tempat ini adalah tempat yang sangat terpencil sehingga tidak akan ada orang yang akan menemukan tempat menyeramkan seperti ini" jawab Jaejoong mulai melangkah keluar

Yunho dan Siwon saling berpandangan dan memikirkan apa yang baru saja Jaejoong katakan.

"apa yang kalian lakukan? bukankah seharusnya kalian ikut bersamaku!" teriak Jaejoong dari luar

Siwon segera melangkah keluar meninggalkan Yunho yang masih berdiri memandangi Changmin dan Yoochun. Menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya kembali, Yunho ikut keluar meninggalkan tempat itu.

Dari luar rumah itu, Yunho dan Siwon kembali mendapat tugas dari Jaejoong untuk menutup rapat pintu juga kaca jendela dengan potongan kayu yang dipaku. rumah itu benar – benar terisolasi dan tertutup sehingga tampak dari luar rumah itu memang berpenghuni.

Dengan menggunakan mobil Changmin mereka bertiga pergi meninggalkan rumah tua itu hingga kejalan besar. Setelah sampai dijalan besar, mereka bertiga meninggalkan mobil itu begitu saja untuk menghapus jejak Changmin yang merupakan pemilik mobil itu.

Menumpangi sebuah truk yang lewat melintasi mereka untuk dapat kembali ke Seoul. mereka berpura – pura mereka adalah korban kecelakaan karena darah dan luka yang mereka dapat saat disekap Yoochun dirumah tua itu.

.

.

.

**Flash back to the past**

Brak

Seorang namja tua dan sangat gagah menggebrak meja kerjanya lalu melemparkan barang yang ada diatas meja itu pada Yoochun. Namja tua itu adalah tuan Choi appa dari Yoochun

"jika kau berani meninggalkan rumah ini dan memilih untuk tinggal bersama chingu yang seorang gay itu, kau tidak akan mendapatkan warisanku" teriak tuan Choi pada Yoochun

"appa! Aku hanya ingin menetap dirumah itu! apa salahnya? Dia memang seorang gay, tapi aku tidak. Aku hanya peduli padanya dan ingin melindunginya. Sejak kematian orang tuanya, dia menjadi begitu lemah dan selalu terluka. Dia menjadi korban bully orang disekitarnya appa" Yoochun mengutarakan alasannya

"dia seorang namja dia seharusnya bisa membela diri dan melindungi dirinya. apakah melindunginya adalah kewajibanmu? Kau bukan keluarganya" tuan Choi kembali membentak

"aku memang tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk melindunginya. Aku hanya tergerak saja karena dia adalah sahabat terbaik yang aku punya appa" jawab Yoochun dengan wajah yang tegas

"kau harus ingat Yoochun-ah! aku bukanlah orang yang tidak dikenal massa di Korea ini. Apa yang akan mereka bicarakan saat mengetahui puteraku tinggal serumah dengan seorang gay? Jaejoong memang anak yang baik dan manis. Tapi dia bisa membawa pengaruh yang buruk padamu dan merusak nama baik kita. Kau harus ingat aku baru saja dilantik menjadi kepala polisi dinegara ini" tuan Choi berusaha keras untuk membuka hati putera sulungnya itu.

.

.

.

Yoochun dengan tiga tas besar ditangannya turun dari mobil mewah yang mengantarnya didepan sebuah rumah besar namun sudah tua.

"hyung! apa kau yakin akan melakukan ini? Kau masih memiliki kesempatan untuk merubah niatmu. Appa tidak main – main dengan ancamannya" Seunghyun ikut turun dari mobil dan berusaha membujuk Yoochun hyungnya

"Seunghyun-ah aku akan baik – baik saja berada ditempat ini. Aku sudah mandiri dan memiliki pekerjaan yang layak tanpa mengharapkan bantuan dari appa. Kau pulanglah dan jadilah anak yang baik untuk appa" Yoochun menepuk bahu Seunghyun

"aku menjadi sangat penasaran sehebat apa chingu-mu itu hyung sehingga kau bersikukuh untuk tinggal bersamanya" ujar Seunghyun memandangi rumah tua itu

"dia adalah orang yang sangat baik. Dia pintar memasak. Pasakannya mampu membuat rasa rinduku pada eomma terobati Seunghyun-ah. dia memang seorang namja. Tapi kelembutannya mampu mengingatkan aku pada kelembutan dan kehangatan yang dimiliki eomma" jawab Yoochun terharu

Hubungan persaudaraan Yoochun dan Seunghyun memang semakin dekat dan intim sejak eomma mereka pergi. Mereka saling bergantung dan saling mempedulikan satu sama lain.

_'eomma sudah lama pergi hyung. kenapa kau masih selalu mengingatnya'_

.

.

.

Diam – diam Seunghyun selalu mengawasi rumah yang kini ditinggali Yoochun bersama dua chingu-nya. Hampir setiap malam dengan motor barunya, Seunghyun selalu mengawasi rumah milik Jaejoong.

Jaejoong baru saja keluar dari rumahnya bersama Junsu untuk bekerja di club malam itu.

Seunghyun dengan langkah pelan namun pasti mengikuti kemana Jaejoong dan Junsu pergi hingga sampai diclub khusus kaum gay dan lesbian.

_'gila! Dia mendatangi club menjijikan ini. Benar – benar kumpulan orang sakit jiwa'_

Umpat Seunghyun menghina Jaejoong dan Junsu.

_'aku coba masuk saja untuk dapat mengenal namja itu dengan lebih baik'_

Seunghyun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju tempat masuk menuju club itu.

_'kau tidak bisa masuk jika tidak membawa pasanganmu nona! Kau bukan anggota ditempat ini kan?'_ dari tempat Seunghyun berdiri dia melihat seorang penjaga menegur seorang yeoja yang ingin masuk kedalam club itu

'_aku hanya ingin mencari tunanganku saja. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan apakah dia benar – benar seorang gay?'_ yeoja itu berkata

_'sial! Bagaimana bisa aku masuk kedalam sana jika aku tidak membawa serta seorang namja'_

Seunghyun melangkah mundur mengurungkan niatnya masuk kedalam club itu. melangkah kembali menuju motornya yang dia parkirkan tidak jauh dari rumah Jaejoong.

"hai tampan! Apakah kau namja penyuka anus? Kencani aku kau akan terpuaskan' seorang pelacur namja dengan dandanan yang normal menggoda Seunghyun yang baru akan meninggalkan tempat berkumpulnya orang – orang aneh

Seunghyun menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoreh kearah namja yang baru saja menggodanya.

"kau punya tarif?" tanya Seunghyun dengan wajah yang dingin menatap jijik pada namja itu

"tentu saja! Aku adalah pelacur yang sangat lihai dalam memuaskan tamunya" jawab namja itu

"temani aku masuk kedalam club itu! kau akan aku bayar" ujar Seunghyun kembali melangkah menuju club

"baiklah aku akan menemanimu" namja itu mengikuti langkah Seunghyun

.

.

Seunghyun sudah berada didalam club dimana puluhan pasangan sejenis sedang bersenang – senang. Meninggalkan begitu saja pelacur yang membawanya masuk kedalam club setelah membayarnya.

Seunghyun memperhatikan sekitar untuk mencari Jaejoong juga Junsu yang dia ikuti dari rumah tempat tinggal Yoochun saat ini.

Suara merdu Junsu sedang menghibur para pengunjung club. Lagunya mengiri puluhan pasangan sejenis itu berdansa mesra.

_'jadi dia seorang penyanyi. Sebenarnya yang mana yang bernama Jaejoong? Dia atau namja yang satunya?'_

Seunghyun kembali mencari dan melihat sekitar. Dia lalu menemukan namja yang satunya dimeja bar sedang asyik meracik minuman dengan shakernya. Seunghyun melangkah menuju bar untuk memesan minuman.

Obrolan singkat antara dirinya dengan bertender cantik itu membuahkan hasil. Seunghyun akhirnya tahu Jaejoong adalah namja yang menjadi bartender diclub itu. karena namja cantik itulah Yoochung sang kakak lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan rumah mewahnya.

_'aku harus bisa mendapatkan hati namja cantik ini. Aku harap dengan begitu hyung akan terluka dan memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah. Karena aku yakin hyung tidak semata merindukan eomma demi mendekati namja ini. Aku tahu kau jatuh cinta pada namja ini hyung'_

.

.

.

Satu kelemahan Jaejoong, dia selalu mudah terbuai oleh tampilan fisik seorang namja yang memiliki fisik tinggi, gagah dengan 6 kotak diperut dan tampan. Karena kelemahan itulah Jaejoong dengan begitu mudah masuk dalam perangkap Seunghyun. Namja tampan dan normal yang berpura – pura merupakan seorang gay untuk dapat memanfaatkannya.

Malam itu Yoochun sudah membulatkan tekad untuk mengutarakan perasaan cintanya pada Jaejoong. Chingu yang mampu mengingatkan kerinduannya pada eomma yang sudah lama pergi meninggalkannya.

Dengan perasaan berdebar Yoochun menunggu saat Jaejoong kembali dari pekerjaannya. Yoochun yang seorang pialang memilih untuk tidak pergi kekantornya hari itu demi mengutarakan cintanya pada Jaejoong.

Terdengar suara motor besar berhenti didepan rumah Jaejoong. Dari jendela kamarnya, Yoochun mengintip siapa pemilik motor besar itu.

Blash

Jantung Yoochun seperti dituduk belati saat melihat Jaejoong turun dari motor besar itu lalu berciuman dengan seorang namja yang jelas terlihat dia adalah Seunghyun dongsaeng yang sangat dicintainya

_'Seunghyun? Apakah dia juga menyukai seorang namja? Bukankah dia sedang menjalani hubungan dengan mahasiswi asal Jepang?'_

Yoochun berfikir keras melihat dongsaengnya yang begitu santai mencium namja yang dicintainya.

Hari itu juga Yoochun mengurungkan niat untuk menyatakan cintanya karena saat Jaejoong masuk kedalam rumah dan menemui dirinya, Jaejoong membuat pengakuan bahwa dia tengah menjalin hubungan dengan dongsaengnya.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu, Yoochun masih setia menjadi pendengar yang baik mendengarkan keluh kesah Jaejoong yang mengeluhkan dongsaengnya yang sering berbuat kasar padanya.

Suatu malam, Jaejoong menunjukan luka lebam dididadanya dan membuat pengakuan jika luka itu disebabkan Seunghyun yang selalu ringan tangan saat mereka bertengkar.

Tidak kuat dengan kondisi itu, Yoochun akhirnya menegur dongsaeng yang selama ini sangat disayanginya

"aku tidak pernah memukulnya hyung! aku bahkan tidak pernah menyentuhnya. meskipun aku menjalin hubungan dengannya, aku belum bertindak sejauh itu!" Seunghyun membela diri

"aku tahu kau Seunghyun-ah! aku tahu kau memang sangat temperamental" Yoochun kembali berdebat dengan dongsaengnya

"aku rasa dia sakit jiwa hyung! dia sakit jiwa" teriak Seunghyun menatap Yoochun penuh emosi

Bukk

Yoochun hantamkan bogem mentahnya kewajah Seunghyun dongsaengnya. Dongsaeng yang selama ini tidak pernah mendapatkan perlakuan kasar darinya.

"kau memukulku demi namja itu hyung? kau memilih untuk melukaiku demi namja itu?" bentak Seunghyun mendorong Yoochun

Kedua hyung dan dongsaeng itu berkelahi mempertahankan harga diri masing – masing dikarenakan seorang namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong.

Sejak kejadian itu, Seunghyun yang menaruh dendam pada Jaejoong merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk bagi Jaejoong. Satu malam Jaejoong yang sedang bekerja dijemput paksa oleh Seunghyun yang memang sudah mabuk berat untuk pergi bersamanya.

Malam itu Seunghyun menyewa sebuah kamar dihotel kelas murah yang biasa disewa pasangan mesum untuk melepaskan hasrat sex-nya. Malam itu didalam kamar hotel itu Seunghyun menyodomi Jaejoong hingga berkali – kali dengan kasar dan meninggalkan luka disekitar tubuhnya.

Seunghyun pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang lemah didalam kamar itu dan tidak pernah kembali lagi.

.

.

.

Jaejoong membuat pengakuan pada Yoochun tentang apa yang dilakukan Seunghyun terhadap dirinya. Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Seunghyun yang belakangan Yoochun ketahui pergi ke Jepang bersama kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Yoochun mengumpulkan kembali keberaniannya untuk mengutarakan cintanya pada Jaejoong. Keberanian itu akhirnya berkumpul dan Yoochun memutuskan untuk mengutarakannya sepulang kerja.

Sebelum pulang menuju rumah Jaejoong, Yoochun mampir kesebuah toko jam yang menjual jam mewah dan super mahal untuk menghadiahi Jaejoong sebuah jam tangan mahal dan berharap jam itu akan mengingatkan Jaejoong pada waktu ketika dia menyatakan cintanya.

Yoochun tersenyum riang dengan sebuah kado ditangannya. Jam Leopard seharga puluhan juta adalah kado untuk Jaejoong.

Junsu yang sedang asyik menonton diruang tv diam – diam memperhatikan tingkah aneh Yoochun lalu menggodanya

"apakah kau sudah menemukan teman kencanmu? Kau tertawa sendirian" goda Junsu terkekeh

"aku akan mendapatkannya malam ini juga!" jawab Yoochun berlari menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar Jaejoong

Yoochun sudah didepan kamar namja yang sangat dicintainya itu. wajahnya memerah seketika saat mendengar suara rekitan ranjang Jaejoong juga suara desahan dari dalam kamar itu.

_'apakah dia sedang berkencan? Siapa namja yang kali ini kembali mendahuluiku?' _

Yoochun jatuhkan kado ditangannya lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya membawa amarah yang luar biasa.

Namja yang sedang berkencan dengan Jaejoong malam itu belakangan diketahui bernama Choi Siwon. seorang pengusaha muda yang juga seorang putera konglomerat adalah kekasih baru Jaejoong.

Lagi dan lagi Yoochun terpukul karena kejadian itu. Yoochun yang kalap dan tidak bisa melampiaskannya secara langsung pada Jaejoong, memiliki rencana untuk membuat bangkrut club dimana Jaejoong bekerja.

Dengan bantuan chingudeulnya yang bekerja didinas pajak, Yoochun menuntut club itu dengan tuntutan penggelapan pajak dan penyalahgunaan ijin membuka usaha.

Awalnya club itu dibuka bukan untuk kaum penyuka sesama jenis. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, club itu membentuk dirinya menjadi club khusus untuk tempat berkumpulnya kaum yang masih tidak diterima masyarakat umumnya. Walhasil club itu bangkrut sehingga Jaejoong dan Junsu menganggur.

Beberapa waktu kemudian club itu kembali dibuka dengan kepemilikan yang baru juga management yang baru. Club itu merekrut mantan pegawai lama untuk kembali bekerja dan menambah seorang bartender baru bernama Shim Changmin.

"kau harus ingat! Tugas utamamu adalah mengawasi seorang bartender bernama Kim Jaejoong. Awasi dia dan semua namja yang mendekatinya. Aku akan menghilang dan membiarkan dia berfikir aku memang benar – benar hilang dari kehidupannya. Aku ingin tahu apa yang dia rasakan saat aku tidak lagi ada disampingnya. Lakukan tugasmu dengan benar maka aku akan membayarmu sangat mahal" ujar Yoochun yang kini menjadi pemilik club dimana Jaejoong bekerja kembali

"baik boss! Serahkan padaku. Aku akan mengawasi namja itu bahkan hingga dia buang air besar" jawab Shim Changmin kaki tangan Yoochun yang sangat dipercayainya

Menghilangnya Yoochun memang membuat Jaejoong terpukul dan merasa kehilangan. Changmin melaporkan hal itu juga pada bossnya termasuk usaha Jaejoong yang menyebarkan foto Yoochun kesemua tempat. Namun tetap saja Yoochun kecewa karena lagi – lagi, Jaejoong kembali berkencan dengan Siwon meski mereka sudah berpisah ditambah datangnya Yunho dalam kehidupan Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong jatuh cinta padanya. Yoochun kembali terluka hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menculik semua namja yang berada disekitar Jaejoong termasuk Taeyang pengacara yang baru masuk dalam kehidupan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

**Back to present**

Jaejoong, Yunho dan Siwon sudah tiba di Seoul. yunho segera membawa Jaejoong kerumah sakit untuk mendapatkan pertolongan dari lukanya. Sementara Siwon memilih untuk kembali keapartemen Kyuhyun kekasih yang sudah lama dirindukannya.

Jaejoong sudah mendapatkan perawatan atas lukanya. Dia mendapatkan 5 jahitan dipundaknya karena pisau yang dia hujamkan sendiri ketubuhnya.

Kejadian kelam dirumah tua itu menjadi rahasia yang tidak pernah terungkap kepermukaan dan disimpan dalam dan rapat oleh ketiga namja tampan itu.

Junsu sadar dari komanya. Dan memilih untuk pulang kekampung halamannya didesa Goyang untuk melupakan pengalaman kelamnya saat tinggal di Seoul.

.

.

.

**One year later**

"ahhh ahhhh ahhhhh Jaejoong-ah hmmm" Yunho mendesah terlentang dimana Jaejoong begitu lincah bergerak naik turun diatas tubuhnya

"hmmm kau menyukai posisi ini bukan?" Jaejoong mendesah menatap binal pada Yunho

"tentu saja chagiya! Kau hebat berada disana" jawab Yunho memainkan vital Jaejoong yang mengangur diatas pusarnya

"ahhh ahhh hhhh" Jaejoong mendesah cepat sambil terus menggerakan bokongnya naik turun

"lebih cepat chagia ahh lebih cepat" Yunho remas bokong Jaejoong dan membantu menekan bokong Jaejoong lebih dalam

Lalu

Croooot

Keduanya mencapai orgasme dan memuntahkan lendir yang memiliki bau yang khas disekitar dinding anus Jaejoong sementara sperma Jaejoong mengotori perut Yunho.

"kau memang hebat chagiya! Saranghae" Yunho raih tengkuk Jaejoong kemudian mengecup keningnya

"tentu saja aku hebat yeobo! Aku tidak ingin kau menyesal karena memutuskan untuk menikahiku. Melakukan pernikahan gay dinegeri kincir angin dan tidak ada satupun orang yang datang menyelamati kita" jawab Jaejoong melumat bibir Yunho.

.

.

.

Bukk bukk bukk

Terdengar suara seperti seseorang sedang dipukul samar samar ditelinga Yunho. Dengan mata yang amat berat, Yunho membuka matanya dan betapa terkejutnya dia tidak mendapati Jaejoong yang disampingnya.

Yunho bangun dan dia lebih syok lagi saat mendapati Jaejoong istrinya sedang sibuk melukai tubuhnya sendiri. Memukuli wajah cantiknya, dadanya dengan bogem mentahnya sendiri hingga meninggalkan luka lebam juga memar.

"chagiya apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yunho dengan ekspresi ketakutan

"inilah aku yeobo istrimu! Aku memang senang melakukannya. Apa kau masih mencintaiku?" jawab Jaejoong tersenyum manis lalu mengarahkan pisau kepahanya

**The end**

**annyeong!**

**miane jeongmal miane vai update telaaaaaat**

**soalnya lagi anteng ngerjain yang the sculptor**

**jadi buntu dehh buat beresin ff ini #plak**

**gmn sama endingnya?**

**mengejutkan bukan?**

**ternyata selama ini jaejoong memang suka melukai dirinya sendiri**

**byk loh org yg punya penyakit kaya gtu!**

**endingnya gantung sengaja krn triller kan klo ending begitu**

**review yahh**

**gomawo udh setia mantengin ff ini**

**saranghaeeee**

**annyeong**


End file.
